Mission in Rome
by Indian Gallagher Girl
Summary: Cammie and Zach have never met and are assigned on a mission together, will it be successful, and will cammie and zach be able to get a long  Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns All
1. Frist impression

**Hey everybody this is my first story so please be gentle. **

I was sitting the local coffee shop waiting for my partner to show up. I wasn't sure who he was the director just said that we had to meet at the coffee shop close to my apartment.

I was waiting their for a while the shop was completely empty, except for a couple in the corner. My partner was 45 minutes late, tardiness would not be acceptable in this field of work. Just as i was about to leave when the bells on the door chimed, and their stood a handsome man with run-your-fingers-through soft brown hair, and blue eyes, that looked like they were contacts.

"Are you chameleon?" He had asked, his voice was angelic but manly, rugged but soft. He seemed a bit cocky just by his appearance and that smirk that was constantly plastered on his face it was vey annoying. I'm not so sure were going to get along so well during this mission, but i'll just have to grin and bear it. He was wearing a white fitted shirt that clung to his muscular body, and slim cut dark jeans that complimented his body very well and outlined this upper body very well.

"Yes, i presume you must be shadow then" I replied

"sorry for the delay, i had a run in with an ex and i won't go on boring you with the details. I have our mission folders in my car maybe we should go somewhere private to discuss details." he had said quietly, trying not to draw any attention to our conversation.

I just nodded my head and relied "sure my apartment is just a few blocks from here maybe we should go there and talk"

"Okay lead the way"

We had gotten into my apartment in 3 minutes. We were silent to the whole way i guess he wanted to wait till we were in a safe zone to discuss details.

When we were in my apartment he had started "Thank god we can finally talk i was getting bored back there, I'm Zachary Goode but i prefer to be called Zach"

"uh Cammie Morgan" I said informally introducing myself."so whats this mission about?"

"Were supposed to tail a man around Rome. There has been a suspicion that he is involved in some kind of terrorist attacks, and their is going to be another one in the St. Peter's Basilica." He handed me my folder.

Cameron Morgan 

Name: Angela Jennings

Status: In Rome on her honeymoon with her husband Jake Jennings(a.k.a JJ).

Appearance: Long dirty blond hair, Blue eyes, prefers lengthy clothing, and is colorful.

Personality: Kind, Lovable, can be a snob,

Likes: PDA with her husband, Dogs, Healthy active living, Extreme sports, Fruits and Jogging in the morning, Hiking, making her husband jealous, and spending quality time with her husband.

Dislikes: Junk food, Being lazy, Cats, and being out of the loop, girls hitting on her husband, and slutty girls

after reading through my cover I saw that Zach had just finished reading his so i asked "when do we leave?"

"tonight if possible, were going to be on this mission for a while. I'm already packed my stuff is in the car, how long do you think it'll take you to pack?" He asked

"about half an hour maybe less"

He just nodded and gestures for me to go on.

"As i was packing my suitcase i remembered i had a dress that would be prefect if we went out for dinner. I was trying to reach it, it was on the top of my closet. How did that get there? All well as i was reaching for it a dark smooth hand grabbed it before i cold.

"Here you go"

"Thanks. I'm done i just need to pack this and we can go"

"okay i'll get get the car ready and take this down" He said as he grabbed my suitcase

"It's okay i got it" I said trying to reach for it but he just pulled it out of my reach and started walking towards the door.

As we we were leaving my room, when 6 hooded figures appeared out of no where...

**So what did you think so far? i thought i'd make my first chapter in my first story a little cliffy.**


	2. To the Airport

**CPOV**

As we were leaving 6 hooded figures appeared out of no where, 3 of them looked familiar and the other 3 i didn't notice.

"Cammie were do you think your going" exclaimed one which sounded like Macey,

"Macey?"

"Duh" and 3 of them had removed their hoods to reveal Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"We are supposed to have s sleepover at your place today, did you forget? You know as a spy thats not a good quality to possess" said Bex with her thick British accent.

"Why are you wearing your hoods up?"

"It's raining outside, duh. Seriously sweetie your starting to slip" said Liz

"My Bad"

The other three were talking to Zach and must i say these people were HOT, one seemed like a Greek god, he had long wavy blond hair that went just past his ears, and gorgeous blue eyes that were hard to miss, and we was built, you could see that under his sweater. The other was almost like the Greek god but he had dark hair and pale blue eyes that stood out and had a nice tan he wasn't as built as the Greek god or Zach but he was still built. The last one and blond hair and was not as built as the rest of them but still possessed muscles, he wore designer glasses and had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Zach, man where have you been, we were supposed to go to the movies, we couldn't find you so were tracked you here?" said the Greek god

"oh man who are these lovely ladies, dude aren't you going to introduce us?" exclaimed the dark hair Greek god.

"Guys way to show off your charming sides as you r first impressions" said the one with glasses

"Guys shut up, your giving me a head ache, this is Cammie me and her were assigned to a mission together and were supposed to catch a plane to somewhere" said aa annoyed Zach

"Hi there I'm Jason" said the Dark haired greek good to me

"Back-off" said Zach. I wonder where that came from? I just gave him a look that said 'what was that?'

He just replied by saying "We have to focus on our mission"

"Well guys since you seemed so interested these are my friends-" i started but was interrupted

"correction: Best friends." said Macey

"Bex" i said gesturing to Bex who was to busy eye-flirting with the greek god

"Macey" Who looked a little bored.

"and Liz." i said to liz who was smiling sweetly at the everybody.

"Hey I'm Jason" said the dark haired Greek god mostly to Macey

"I'm Grant" said the Greek god looking at Bex

"and I;m Jonas" said the one with glasses politely to all of us.

"Guys we'd really loved to stay and chat but we have a plane to catch, maybe y'all can hang out together" I suggested

"Have fun" Replied Bex with a suggestive voice. i just ignored it.

When we got in the car Zach started off by saying "Sorry, about that my boys can be a little much at times"

"Thats okay, my girls didn't seem to mind" i replied with a chuckle

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, where did you go to school?"

" i went to Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, What about you?"

"Oh now what fun would it be if i just told you, your a spy figure it out"

now that just annoyed me i told him about by school and he wouldn't even tell me where he went to school

"Really?" i just replied he just chuckled "alright then tell me about yourself"

"Well, my name is Zachary Goode, I'm known as shadow to some, I love sleeping in when i have the chance, and i'm currently single just so you know" he replied with a smirk as he said the last part.

I just gave him a look like 'are you serious?'

"So tell me a bit about yourself" he said after a minute

"Your a spy you figure it out"

"oh nice using my line against me, clever'

I just smiled and looked out the window and we stayed silent until we got to the airport.

Once we got to the airport the sun was just setting as i stepped out of the car i just did a little stretch as the sun hit me as i just started to. Once i came back from my stretch i saw Zach starring with this mouth open, I just went over and closed his mouth and said "don't wanna catch flies now, do we?"

He just smirked and said "i must say Gallagher girl you've got one rocking body"

"Gallagher girl, really?" and just gave him a disbelieving look before replying "enjoy what you see, because you won't get anymore then what you see now"

He just smirked and said "we'll see about that." The nerve of that guy thinking that we're gonna actually sleep together i wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as him.

He was walking a bit behind me, maybe because he was carrying my bags and his own. Once we got into the airport he said "i must say Gallagher girl i like what i see back here" and that when i noticed he was starring at my ass on our walk here. Ugh i can't believe they set me up with a pervert, who would probably be useless during this mission.

Once we boarded the plane it was hard for me to keep my eyelids open, and since Zach already claimed the window seat it was hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in. After what felt like hours, but was only 2 minutes and 42 seconds Zach said "you can lean on me if you want, I don't mind"

So i leaned my head against his shoulder and let sleep take over me.


	3. Plane Ride and Kisses

**I thought i'd spice it up. I'm gonna be adding more parts with Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Jason soon.**

**ZPOV**

Cammie is interesting. She doesn't throw herself at me like girls normally do, _maybe i'm losing it? Nah, that can't be it Zachary Goode losing his looks, ha that was a good one Zach. God i'm talking to myself. Look what she has me doing._ The plane started to hit turbulence and i couldn't really get to Cammie's seat belt without waking her up. I just put my arm around her waste so she wouldn't fall out of her seat. As the plane had finally started to even out in the ride, I just left my arm around her waste it felt nice and felt as if it belonged there.

Ten minutes past and the movie was starting to get boring, i noticed Cammie starting to turn and twist in her seat, and quietly begged for someone to let go of her. I was at a lose on what to do i just stroked her back and arms, while saying soothing words to get her up "come on cam, it's only a dream. Everything fine just open your eyes."

At that her beautiful ocean blue eyes fluttered open at least they were last time,and now they were lighter. "Oh, sorry about that" she apologized while removing her head from my shoulder. I don't know why but it felt empty without her head there as if something was missing.

"That's alright, I was actually enjoying the show, the movie started to get a little boring" I replied while smirking, which made her annoyed. I don't know what it is, but when she''s annoyed there's this look in here eyes that drives me a little insane. Her eyes manage to still look beautiful while maintaining a frustrated look. It funny i never got this feeling with any other girl before and let me tell you there have been a lot.

"How much longer till we land" Cammie asked annoyed

"about 7 hours or more" I replied

"excuse me can i get some coffee please?" Cammie asked sweetly to a flight attendant who was passing by.

"No refreshments, until after until breakfast." replied the grumpy attendant, then she walked away.

Wow I wonder who spit in her bean curd. As the lady made another round checking on every body i asked "excuse me could i get some coffee?"

"Sure thing, whatever you need sweetie" she said and blinked too many times, i think she had something in her eyes. She walked or should I say strutted vigorously to the back, that was not attractive, just unpleasant. She came back in 20 seconds and handed me a plastic cup and some cream and sugar packets and a napkin with her name and number on it.

"Here you go love" I said to Cammie while the lady just stood there and looked back and forth between me and Cammie,

"Thanks, your the best husband any girl could ask for" Cammie replied while kissing my cheek and then took a sip of her coffee, and a little drip came out of the corner of her gorgeous plump lips.

"Here you got a little drip" I said while i dabbed the napkin with the ladies name and number on it on the corner of Cammie's lips.

The lady just stood there dumbstruck "that would be all thanks" I said to 'Amber',and she just tried to strutted away with a "humph" when she was s few steps ahead a little kid was getting up and tripped her over. An old man tried to help her up, but she just got annoyed and brushed him off, while me and cam laughed to ourselves.

"Thanks Zach" Cammie said as she rested her head back on my shoulder keeping up with our cover, i guess. Not that i minded one bit.

"Any time Gallagher girl." I said as I kissed the top of her head. I felt her silky smooth hair against my lips, I had the urge to run my fingers through her hair and feel it again. As if hair could be this smooth. I took in a whiff of her hair, it was an interesting scent, i have to find out what kind of shampoo she uses, the smell was intoxicating.

Cammie was starting to dose off again, I shut the blind and leaned my head against hers and fell asleep to the feel of her hair against my cheek.

**CPOV**

I was starting to wake up when I noticed I was sleeping on something I tried to turn my head to take a look at what it was, but there was something stopping me. Then I noticed I was sleeping on _someone _not _something. _It turned out to be Zach. I figured I'd be nice to him since he was really sweet yesterday.

"Would you please fasten your seat belts. We are about to start our descend into Rome, Italy."

"Zach, come on Zach wake up were about to land" I tried to wake him up

"No" Zach moaned as he pulled me closer to him, like his personal pillow.

"Come on Zach wake up. It's time to get up"

"Two more minutes" he replied while burying his head in the crook of my neck. I felt a smile appear on my neck. I wish i cold see him smile, not smirk, and actual smile.

Maybe I should try another way to do this, a way he's probably used to getting in the morning "If you don't get up then how am i supposed to kiss you?" I asked trying not to throw up.

That got him up "I'm up. I'm up" he said quickly while looking at me with a smirk playing on his lips

I leaned in and made my way to his lips that were starting to look tempting as I got closer to them, He started to close his eyes. Just as I was half an inch away from hips lips I maneuvered so I kissed his cheek instead.

He just whined and said "Aww come on Angela, that was a low blow" he said referring to our cover.

"Sorry JJ, maybe later"

"Ok, it's later" Zach said leaning in, but just before hi could reach my lips the plane hit the ground and Zach fell out of seat and onto to the floor and I went into a fit of laughter.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked as I started to sober up

"Fine" Zach replied grumpy and got into his seat and fastened his seat belt while looking out the window upset. I reached up and kissed his neck, letting my lips linger there for while then starting to follow the trail of his neck, and exploring it with my lips, and feeling his smooth, but rough skin. It was very addicting. Zach let out a quite moan that was hard to hear under untrained eyes. After a minute and 58 second of doing that I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked

"Much. I should get grumpy more often" Zach said with a smirk on his lips

I just rolled my eyes and started to gather my things as the plane came to a complete stop. My body felt a little sore and stiff after the 8 hour flight. I started to get up and felt my shoulders tighten i stood up and pulled my elbow behind my head and stretch and did the same with my other side, Zach was starting to grab our bags when he turned and saw my stretch again, and gaped like a moron at the rise and fall of my chest.

"I have to stop stretching while your around" I said after he pulled himself together

"I don't mind. I'm starting to think your doing it on purpose to get my attention. Don't worry sweetie maybe I can show you on our honeymoon how much of my attention you already have" Zach said with a wide suggestive smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't worry darling there'll be plenty of time for that later." I said unwillingly, but came out just right, and padded his cheek twice and made the second one harder than necessary

After our little interlude the plane was nearly empty. Zach and I made our way out and we saw the flight attendant she just smiled sweetly to Zach and gave me a death glare. which in turn made me chuckle.

**Well what did you think? I think i'll put the cliff hangers on hold for now. But be warned they are coming.**


	4. Crashes and Phone calls

ZPOV

As soon as we got into the cab, and I gave the cabby the address to the hotel. Cammie started to nod off again in the cab, _Damn, does all this chick do is sleep. _At least she looks cute while she was dreaming, not having nightmares.

It was a short ride to the airport, about 10 minutes or so.

"Cammie, wake up were here." she just moaned a little. "Cammie, come on." she just moaned and just sank deeper into her seat.

I got tired of waking her up after a while, and decided to carry her up. As soon as i had her in my arms I noticed she started to snuggle into me, and smile it was so comforting.I told the bell boy to get our stuff out of the car in Italian. As soon as I got to the room eye I just stepped into the elevator and noticed Cammie starting to stir. I didn't want her to wake up yet. Her eyes started to flutter open again.

"Zach? Where are we?" she asked confused, while taking in our surroundings. _Ding. _

"We are at the hotel, on our way to our room" I said as we stepped into out hotel room.

As soon as she saw the room Cammie's eyes bugged out of her sockets, and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. The bell boy just got up with our stuff and said "good night" in Italian and winked at us. As soon as the door was closed Cammie jumped out of my arms.

"Aww babe don't be like that" I said as I put my arms around her waist "besides you still owe me a kiss from earlier today" I said while smirking, knowing that she secretly loves it, it's hidden in her eyes.

She started to pull away and tripped over the suitcase and fell over knocking over a lamp and other stuff that made a rather large noise and she tried to grab something before she fell and ended up grabbing me, and pulling me on top of her with a big _thud._

Before we knew what was happening, three bell boys came running in with a body guard hot on their tail. Once they saw us on the floor, they just smiled sheepishly and backed out of the room, apologizing and telling us to continue.

Cammie just blushed deeply red, which was quite adorable considering the circumstances, and then that quickly faded as the the people scurried out the door.

"You can get off now" she said underneath.

She tried to push me off but I put in an effort to keep myself there. "Nah, I think i'll stay here until i get my proper kiss" I said smirking which she rolled her eyes at. "roll your eyes as much as you want princess, but your not getting up until I get my kiss" i said as she struggled. Even that didn't stop her struggle. "I can stay here all night"

Then she sighed and started leaning in. I kept my eyes slightly open just in case she tried to pull a fast one on me again. Finally our lips met and everything else was gone, I couldn't hear people talking outside our door I just focused on the warm, soft lips that were pressed against my own. Now i was restraining Cammie i was holding her on the floor of our hotel room. Our soft kiss turned some what rough. She better get used to being kissed a lot on this mission her lips were so tempting and addicting. I would've kept kissing her until she pulled away gasping for air. I just moved to her neck and felt her smooth skin that was just as addicting as her lips. I wonder if the rest of body is this smooth.

"Zach we need to stop" Cam while re-gaining her natural breathing.

"Why?" i whispered against her neck

"Please" She said quietly, but their was something else in her voice. It was more like... pain hiding behind it.

I lifted my head and met her eyes "Is everything okay?" I asked. There was definitely something up with her. I don't know why is bothered me so much though. _Zach snap out of it, you can't be falling for another girl._

"_Y_ah, just please let me up go i can go freshen up for bed" she replied

"Gallagher Girl, you can't be tired you've slep on the entire plane ride and cab ride here. Now tell me whats up" There was no way she was getting out of this one.

"Zach please. I'm jet lagged, and I want a chance to get my brain and body used to the time difference seeing as the mission will take some time to accomplish" she said evenly.

With that i just sighed and got off of her and helped her up. She just left and pulled her suitcase to the bedroom. All of a sudden I heard a loud "OH MY GOD" and with that bolted to the bedroom to see Cammie looking at one pretty medium sized bed, that would leave us very close together.

I just smirked "Whats wrong Gallagher Girl? Don't you like sleeping with me?"

She just groaned and ignored me and gathered her stuff for her shower? As she was about to close the door i called out "I call right side"

As she was taking a shower, I decided to make myself comfortable on the bed watching a random Italian movie that was coming on.

After five minutes she came back in long pants and a loose fitted v-neck long sleeved jersey with a number on the back.

After she put her stuff away, se noticed me watching her and blushed as she asked "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring your choose of clothing"

"Well, enjoy what you see case this is all your gonna get?"

I just smirked and said "We'll see".

CPOV

I couldn't really sleep much I decided to get up and go to the living room to watch T.V. and not disturb Zach as he slept.

After 30 minutes Zach came out of the bedroom and looked at me. "I know I may hog the covers but you don't have to sleep on the couch, it's bad for your back"

"No, it's not that Zach I just couldn't sleep."

Zach just came over and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Zach" I said in a warning/whinny tone trying to pull away.

"What i can't sleep either and I want to put my legs up" He said with a devious smirk as he turned his body and put his legs up on the couch, with me seated on his lap in a stiff position.

"Relax" and with that i just rested my head on his should and breathed in his scent. It was quite comforting. After a while I felt my eyelids droop, and eventually i just couldn't fight them open anymore.

***IN THE MORNING***

I woke to find myself very comfortable. I tried getting up but there were strong arms restraining me back to original position, and I didn't mind. I opened my eyes to see a tanned muscular chest and a face of an angelic man soundlessly asleep. I tried my best to get out of his grasp to get ready for our meeting with our research partners.

Zach just groaned and pulled me closer and buried his face in my neck and hair again.

"Zach come on it's time to get up, we have to meet Ann and John in an hour downstairs."

Zach just groaned again. I wriggled my way out of his grasp and finally got free. As i was about to climb out of bed, a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pinned me under a body. "Where do you think your going? And with out my morning kiss, I thought we learned our lesson by now"

"Zach we have to meet Ann and John downstairs"

"That can wait but this can't"

"Zach be serious we're here on a mission, not on vacation."

"Correction we are here on our honeymoon , to connect with one another. Now, where is my kiss?"

I just sighed he was really stubborn. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, I didn't want a repeat of last night. Zach did not seem at all happy about that, but i just got up and went to get dressed before he could do or say anything about it.

As we were about to leave to meet Ann and John both of our phones rang at the exact same time.

We saw our caller id's and noticed...

**Until next time my lovelies, i'm not really getting much love from this story so i think i might cut it and start something else. Tell me what you think and then I'll decide.**


	5. Gradens and Familiar Faces

CPOV

As soon as we were about to leave the hotel room to meet our research partners our phones rang. The caller ID's showed us that it was the CIA headquarters. We both answered our phone.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Goode, we have received information that Ann and John were both involved in the terrorist groups, they are both under CIA custody. This mission is larger than we expected we will be sending a new research team and back-up they should arrive in Rome by sometime in this evening. They will meet you at the _Fontana Di Trevi_ at 9pm sharp. Good day and good luck with your mission." said the director of the CIA.

As soon as we hung up Zach had a big smirk plastered on his face.

"So...What do we do now?" he asked

"We should explore the city, and see if we see anything suspicious and take down any escape routs and explore any other special passage ways that could be useful during our mission and look into the allies" I replied sternly, knowing he had other things in mind.

Zach nodded "Oh, here I forgot to give you this on the plane" Zach said as he reached into his jacket pocket and presenting a wedding ring. It was beautiful it was a platinum ring, simple but elegant. It had one big diamond and a series of smaller diamonds along the sides.

"Zach, this is beautiful, where did you get this?"

"We got a large amount of funding for this mission seeing as we're going to be here for a while"

"Here, let me get that for for you" He said taking the ring out of the case and putting it on my ring finger.

"wow! It's beautiful" i said looking at the ring on my finger

"Not as beautiful as you" He said smirking. it was kind of hard to take him seriously with that smirk, so i just rolled my eyes

"Come on, lets get going"

We stepped out into the streets of rome, to go 'sight-seeing'. Zach was keeping in with our cover and slipped his arm around my waist, I had an urge to rip his arm out of it's socket, but remained calm as we were supposedly husband and wife and rested my head against his shoulder.

We went on a walk down the streets of Rome, while looking around, like normal tourists. When we were a few blocks away from the hotel we saw this cute little restaurant, and on cue my stomach growled. Zach just smirked and asked "Hungry?"

"Just a little"

"Why don't we stop in here for breakfast? Since we did miss the buffet at the hotel"

"Sure"

We stepped into the restaurant and noticed it was almost empty just a few people near the back.

"Table for two please" Zach said to the waiter in Italian

The waiter took us to a table close to the window and left us to look over the menu. Once we were seated and I was looking at the menu, I felt eyes on me, when l looked up I saw him with the same expression but we just kept a calm facial expression.

"Your looking really pretty today Angela" Zach said trying to make it look as if we were actually here on our honeymoon.

"Thanks JJ, I thinks it's Rome it's so beautiful here."

"It sure is, and here I am with the most beautiful girl in the world, in one of the most Beautiful cities in the world." He replied which in turn made me blush like crazy, and he smirked at.

"Do you always have to smirk? You've just ruined the moment"

"You know you love it"

"Almost as much as I love you" I replied while keeping up with our cover.

Zach grabbed my hand that was on the table and looked into my eyes and said "I love you, too Ang" which made me blush again. The way he said it it almost sounded real.

The waiter came back and asked if we were ready to order. I asked for waffles, fruits, and a coffee. Zach asked for the same thing. The waiter just took or menu and left.

"So, JJ where do you want to go after we're done with breakfast?"

"Well Angela, I was thinking we could go walk around some of the gardens, and have lunch in the gardens, then we could take a stroll down the streets of Rome, and then we could head back to the hotel, I hear they have a swimming pool on the roof. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" I said looking at him in the eyes

When we were done discussing the plans for today, a different waiter came with our food. He was much younger than our last one and was looking directly at me as he approached our table. I saw from the corner of my eye that 'JJ' was not at all happy with this. The new waiter was hot, but if i had to choose between him and Zach I'd choose Zach.

"Here you go Mademoiselle" Said the waiter with an Italian accent

"It's actually Madam" Replied Zach while grabbing my left hand making sure the waiter had a clear view of the ring and rubbed my hand to his cheek. The waiter just walked away, and Zach just literally dropped my hand, so it fell on to the table hard.

"Ow, Thanks" I said sarcastically

"No problem" He said with a mouth full of waffles.

"Ugh" I said and started eating my waffles.

After we finished eating, and paid without any trouble from the waiter. We went back out to the streets we saw some ally ways. I wanted to get a better look, for when the time comes it would be very useful.

"JJ, we need to get a better look at the ally ways" I whispered in his ear.

"Follow my lead" He just whispered back.

I was wondering what he was talking about until he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall. After we got in Zach still didn't stop kissing me. It was a fierce and rough kiss that kept on going. After a while i pulled away to get some air. Zach just moved to my neck.

"Zach we need to search the allies" I said unwillingly

Zach just nodded while kissing my neck. I pulled away before he could do anything more. "Lets go JJ we have work to do."

"Lead the way Angela"

After we viewed most of the ally ways most of them lead to dead ends, but some had doors that lead down to stores, and we found one that lead underground, they were very helpful.

We got to the gardens and i instantly remembered my childhood in the garden with my parents before the incident. It was a piece of my past that i wish i could forget, but i couldn't think of that now i had a mission to focus on.

"The gardens are so beautiful, and these flowers are amazing" I said while bending down to sniff them. Trying to hide my face from Zach so he wouldn't notice my facial expression. As soon as I stood up I had enough time to compose myself.

"Come on let's go see some of the other flowers."

We walked around for a bit and then my feet started to get tired. "JJ, my feet are starting to hurt."

"okay let go sit down and have lunch"

We stopped by a restaurant and got seated outside and had a great view of the gardens. We ordered and got our food, the service here was pretty fast. We got another young waiter, but i wasn't really paying attention to him or anything else besides the beautiful gardens surrounding us, but Zach noticed him and glared getting him to back away. I took his hand to help calm down.

"Jake, look at these flowers"

We just talked about the day we had and told stories of our previous missions we had, but we disguised the way we told the stories.

"So Ang how has work been for you?"

"It's great I love the new people i meet in the field I'm working in and plus all the explorations I get to do when I get to go on business trips."

"What about you JJ what do you like most about your job?"

"Pretty much the same as you plus all the attractive women I get to meet" Zach said smirking

"Watch it JJ" I said and gave him a jealous look as best as i could.

"You know your the only girl for me" Zach said while holding my hand on the table

We sat their for a while just talking and getting to know each other better. Before knew knew what was happening, the sun was setting and we were still in the restaurant. We got up and payed for the lunch and took one last glance at the flowers before hailing a cab to take us to the _Fontana Di Trevi. _I also noticed some people that seemed familiar...

**Okay here's the next chapter **

**Any guess on who would be there back up team?**


	6. Fights

ZPOV

Once we were about to reach the _Fontana Di Trevi _we saw some people, that looked familiar.

"Zach, didn't we see those people in the breakfast and lunch this can't be a coincidence"

"Relax i'm sure it is. This place is beautiful and those two places were some of the finest" I assured her, but she still seemed anxious, to help her calm down i put my arms around her waist and pulled her close while I rested my head on top of hers. "Relax, nothing's gonna happen in an open area."

"I don't know these people are terrorist they don't real care much if they hurt the public."

"I'm sure they won't do anything yet. Come on we have to meet our new team in 10 minutes."

All of a sudden we heard a British women exclaim "Bloody 'ell you call that driving my 10 year old niece could drive better than that" and a car door slamming shut. No doubt that sounded like Bex one of Cammie's friends.

Cammie turned around and grinned while running out of my arms, I suddenly missed her warmth, she ran to her friend screaming "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

We still didn't know her cover name so we had to go on without mentioning our names. "Greg got a promotion at work and we decided to take a trip to one of the romantic cities" Greg?

Just then Grant stepped out from behind the car, after paying the driver and apologizing "Becca, there was need to assault the driver" letting us know that Becca was Bex's cover name.

"He was shitty driver and needed to be told so" exclaimed Bex

"Were are Michelle, Lindsey, Jordan and Jacob?" Grant asked

Just then another cab pulled up revealing Cammie's other friends and Jonas and Jason.

"Angela what a coincidence meeting you here. How is the honeymoon?" Macey asked with a wink and a suggestive smile.

"Oh it's been great thanks" I replied and smiled while placing a hand around her waist

"We want details" said Bex

"Guys I'm feeling a little tired out from the plane ride can we please go to the hotel and get some sleep." Said a very tired Liz who was leaning on Jonas. Jonas was just holding her up by her waist.

"Sure let get going" said Cammie

Everyone got a cab and was on their way.

"Come on Gallagher Girl the hotels not that far away" I said as she was about t hail a cab for us.

"It's almost 2 miles away" she complained which was quiet adorable.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride once you get tired" To that she agreed.

After a while of walking I heard footsteps behind us. Cammie gave me a worry glance. I noticed a ally way we checked out before it only had that one opening to get in and out, this way we'd have an advantage point on our attackers. I pushed Cammie into the ally way so we could jump them before they had the chance to attack.

The people that were following us entered slowly and cautiously. By the distinct foot steps it sounded like 4 people once they were in a good position me and Cammie jumped on the two smaller looking one I took the bigger ones. I was to busy fighting off the people as I punched and kicked as best as I could in the small space provided. One guys jumped on my back as the other started punching me. I stepped back and pushed the one on my back against the wall while he wast still on my back. After about 10 seconds our opponents were down. "That was way to easy" I said

"I think these were just a test to see how well were trained I don't think that next time it will be this easy." said Cammie

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "Now where were we" Just as i was about to lean in we heard a noise of the CIA helicopter fly over our heads and looked up to see Harold and Ben step out and take away our attackers.

"You guys alright?" asked Ben as Harold took away the attackers.

"Yah just some bruises here and there" I replied

"Okay well were going to take these suspects away and we'll tell what we get" said Harold after he put the bodies safely away in the helicopter.

"Thanks, we're going hit the sack" I replied after that they took off and me and Cammie were left alone.

"Now where were we" I said as I pushed against the ally wall

"Where the bloody 'ell have you two been?" asked a pissed off Bex

"Sorry we got attacked" said Cammie while blushing and push me off her

"Yah it sure seems like it" said Macey. I"m not really liking Cammie's friends right now.

"Way to go Zach-" Grant started to say but I cut him off

"Alright guys we were actually attacked but the CIA chopper took them away. We were just about to come back" I explained

"Sure you were, that explains why was on top on you and you two were in a heated make-out and possibly started to go farther"

"We didn't even kiss. Any way kets just go home i'm getting kinda tired and i'm sure liz is starting to worry" Cammie said

We all started to walk back to the hotel we were only a few blocks away. We all went to our separate rooms while saying our 'goodnights'.

Right befor i was about to leave Grant. Jason and Jonas pulled me aside and let the girls go to their rooms

"Seriously dude how far did you get?" asked Grant

"Shut up it's not like that."

"Yah right we saw you two, seriously we've been friends since we were in Blackthorn together." Said Jason

"Guys come on I think we're getting a bit to personal here" said Jonas trying to save my ass

"I bet he hasn't even gotten into her pants yet." said Jason

"Nah, it was epic, but you know how girls are, always co about these things. You guys have to keep it on the DL" I know i shouldn't have done that but it's what we do always brag about our sex lives. "Alright I have to get back now see you guys"

"Use protection" said Grant as we were headed off to our side of the hotel. Grant was on the North, Jonas was on the south Jason was on the east and I was on the west It was so we could secure and check out all the whole hotel.

As I rounded the corner to get to the elevator I saw the most heartbreaking thing. **(A/N: I was going to stop here but you guys are amazing so I continued) **I saw Cammie with tears in her eyes and a disbelieving look at me.

"Cammie It's not what it seems" I said reaching for her but she just stepped back and into the elevator as the doors closed "Cammie-" I started but the door was already closed. Why did I let my ego get into the way of the best thing that could happen to me.

I raced up the stairs to try to get to Cammie. Once I got to our floor, I saw Cammie race out the elevator and to our room "Please just listen i didn't mean anything about it i swear"

Cammie already closed the door but I blocked it and ran inside before she had a chance to lock me out of the hotel room. I grabbed her and turned her to face me. She fought me with all her might as i held her close she started punching my chest and cussing at me in every language. I just held her close and let her get it all out before I tried to explain everything.

"Look i'm sorry okay it's just a guy thing we do it just a guy thing. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in it"

"Screw you Zach i can't believe you guys I've had enough of you guys trying to treat me like some kind of hooker" she sounded like she'e been through this before.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?"

"My past relationships" she screamed. Then Bex , Macey, and Liz brust into the room and saw us in our 'embrace' as Cammie was still struggling.

"What happened?" asked Liz when she saw Cammie's face streaked with tears. Cammie just ran to them and cried onto Liz's shoulder "Sweetie whats wrong?" asked Liz as she took her into the next room.

"What did you do to our sister?" Screamed a pissed off Macey

"Well, it was just a complicated guy thing that we do as we brag about things" I told them

Bex just punched me in the gut and all I can say was Man this girls can hit.

"You morons are all the same. All you do is brag about how much ass you get and don't care about the innocence you ruin once you sprout these lies" Said bex

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked i wanted to know what was going on.

"Cammie has had a past relationship where her boyfriend had used her in a bet to see who could get into her pants first." Bex started to explain

"Then after a few years Cammie trusted another guy and fell for him hard. He promised he would never hurt her ever then Cammie overheard him talking about their sex lives and the other women he was dating at the time. Cammie was heartbroken and refused to let another guy in. I guess she took another leap in faith buy trusting you." Macey finshed

"Guys Cammie just fell asleep try to keep it down." said Liz coming out of the bedroom.

"It's okay Lizzy were done, come on we have our own men to fry" Said Bex in a threatening voice.

With that Bex kicked me in the stomach hard then walked out, I was rolling on th floor for a minute and 43 seconds.

After I walked into the bedroom and saw Cammie asleep on the bed. I quickly changed into my boxers and took off my shirt and crawled into bed with my 'wife'. I pulled her into my arms and tried to hold her. She just rolled away, I guess she was too tired to fight. I was determined to hold her again to feel her warmth and take in her overwhelming scent. I moved closer and held her again but this time I was going to keep her in my arms. She was strong even when she was tired, she gave me one good push ended up falling to the floor with a yelp. She got up saying "why do you always have to hurt me?"

That hurt a lot "Cammie i really didn't mean it" but she didn't listen instead she grabbed a pillow and was ready to walk out, I was not going to let it end this way. I have to do something to make it up to her. I stopped her while we was about to open the door and blocked her path.

"Come back to bed, I really didn't mean anything by it. It was just a lame guy thing and I really didn't mean it."

"I don't care anymore all you guys just give out empty promises and then brag about how many women you sleep with."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'll call my friends and tell them it was all a lie"

"It's already to late" She said as she pulled out her phone and her text messages that read. "Hey cam nice one with Zach" and there were about 7 of them almost the same. Some from my ex's telling her to back off or warning her not to get serious with me cause i'll just end up breaking her heart.

"Let me sleep Zach I'm to tired to deal with this. I just want to get this mission over with so I can go and set the record straight when we get home" she said as she pushed past me and went to the couch. I laid on the floor next to the couch with my head on the couch cushions, and went to sleep watching her.


	7. Dicussions and Repercussions

CPOV

When I woke up , I saw Zach next to the couch asleep. I just shook of the feeling that he actually cared enough to stay with me, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower trying to clear my head as best as I could, I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and brushed my teeth. After I was freshened up I noticed i forgot my clothes in the other room. I was about to step out of the door when i collided with a body. Zach got us both up and apologized. I just brushed him off and went to grab my clothes. I was about to enter the bathroom when Zach blocked my path.

"Cam, please just listen I really didn't mean to get you involved in our stupid man pridre thing, it was just a spur of the moment thing." he apologized

"Look Zach I really don't care any more i just want to get this mission over with so I can go home." I replied with a sigh

I just walked past him and into the bathroom to get changed. When I came out I went to the kitchen while a delicious aroma was taking over the hotel and making my stomach growl. Zach turned and saw me and gave me a small smile, and I'll admit did make my knees did go weak. I went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. and poured myself a glass and went to the living room.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zach asked coming into the living room with two plates of food. He set one in front of me.

"No" i said as i watched whatever was coming on

"Come on. I know your angry at me but you can't take it out on yourself." He said as he pushed the food towards me.

It did look tempting. I was about to reach out for it when Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Jason burst into the room.

"Hey man were here" said Grant as he took the plate of food in front of me. Zach got up and hit him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked with a mouth full of eggs

"I was just about to get her to eat something, and you go off and take it away from her." Zach yelled at Grant. Everyone was just starting to sit down.

"Sorry" Grant said spitting out some food and placed the food in front of me again.

"It's fine I've suddenly lost my appetite" You would to watching Grant eat.

Zach left and came back with a fresh plate of food and placed it in my lap. He got the one Grant was eating form and tossed it out which Grant didn't like. "Dude that was good."

"I know. You girls can have some I made enough" Zach said trying to warm up to them. Bex and Macey glared at him but Liz just gave a sweet "Thank you"

The boys got up and raced to the kitchen and Zach pulled them back "I said you girls"

Bex, Macey, and Liz claimed that they already ate and where here to discuss plans for the mission, with that the boys got up and raced to the kitchen, and came back with plate full of food, except Jonas he had a fair amount, i guess the boys didn't save him much.

"Eat" Zach commanded me, that caused me to glare at him. "Please" he pleaded. Liz gave me a nudge indicating to eat. I started picking at the pancakes and eggs, which I cannot lie were really good, and in turn pleased Zach. The girls started picking off the guys plates much to their delight.

"Alright so me and Jonas have been searching up any strange activities that have been going on, with strange shipments or deliveries coming in."

"So what did you find?" I asked

"Nothing yet, whatever these people are shipping in their hiding it really well. They're must be many people on this case." said Jonas

"Well today we could split up and search different parts of Rome. Some of us could search the docks. A few could take a look for strange behaviors in the buildings and warehouses." I said

"Okay well i guess we'll all get ready and meet downstairs in the lobby at noon. That should give us more than enough time to get ready." said Macey

Me, Macey, Bex and Liz went into the bedroom to have a little chat about last night.

"How was last night?" Macey asked me

"We talked for a bit but, and i ended up sleeping on the couch, but when I woke up Zach was next to the couch with his head on the couch." I explained

"I think he's really sorry about what he did. He seemed like it when we were here."said Liz

"Lizzy that's how they all act" siad Macey

"Well that's still doesn't make up for what he said. Last night I got through to Grant pretty well." Said Bex

"Yah same here with Jason" said Macey

"What did you 2 do?" Liz asked innocently

"Well i might have used my strength as an advantage to manipulate his man parts. If you know what i mean."said Bex with a proud smile "But it wasn't as easy as it usually is i'd hate to say it but he's not that easy to take down, he is a slight competition but no worries i got this. No man had been born to take down Bex Baxter"

"Someone sounds like they have a crush." Macey said with a smile "Well me and Jason weren't really that close, until last night. I used more of the verbal approach and raised my voice to tell him he was being a shit head. He told me I was being a bitch and we ended up in a heated argument, that lead to other things in the end" Macey finished sheepishly

"Macey did you sleep with him?" I asked curious

"No we just made out for a minute but i stopped it no worries I don't go for jerks like him"

"Lizzy had nothing to worry about Jonas seemed like a nice guy not to say anything?"

said Bex

"He did apologize for what the boys had said" She said

"Aww what a sweetheart." said Bex

"Yah, he's a keeper" said Macey

"I don't know guys I don't think he'd go for someone like me" she said unsurely

"Don't be silly, he'd be crazy not to go for you don't worry Lizzy I'm telling you for one thing your to good for him" said Bex

"Trust me he wouldn't have apologized to you, if he didn't like you" said Macey

"Yah Liz go for it he seems like a nice guy." I assured her

"Maybe you guys are right." said Liz hopefully "What about you Cammie, Zach seemed really sorry for what he did, are you sure you don't want to forgive him."

"I don't think so. After the problems i've had with men in the past I think I'll just play it safe with men for know, and to be honest Zach does look like a player, and I don't think i could ever trust him"I told them and Bex and Macey nodded

"I don't know guys he seems to be sorry" said Liz

"I really just want to go back home and climb into my comfy bed" I said

"Hey Bex let's head back to our hotel room to get ready." yelled Grant. It's only 10:25

"Be there in a minute. Come on guys" she said

"See you guys later I think i'll just do some research." I told them

They waved and left.

ZPOV

Me and the guys were all listening to the girls talk about us and near the end I heard how upset Cammie sounded. Deep down I know she still wants to be with me. I told the guys to get the girls out of here so me and Cammie could have some alone time.


	8. Hotel rooms and Elevator rides

CPOV

After everyone left and me and Zach were the only ones in the hotel room i went straight to my laptop for any research that could be helpful. I wasn't really paying any attention to Zach he was just on the phone the whole time. probably bragging to his friends back home or talking to his many girlfriends at home. While i was on the CIA database that showed all deliveries coming in and out of Rome I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Zach looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just you look cute while your concentrated." was his reply

I just turned around and continued to ignore him. Suddenly I felt my chair being turned around, and i was face-to-face with Zach.

"Why don't you take a break" He suggested while moving closer

"No" I just told him strictly. I know i maybe acting a little too cold, but after the whole incident and my past i really don't want anything to do with men and their games. Maybe when i turn 30 or something and guys have matured i'll consider dating again. But for now i've had enough.

Zach sighed and turned me again "Please" he said while moving closer to me and his lips looking tempting as he was moving closer to mine. As our lips were about to touch my laptop beeped informing me that it had found something. My only thought was save by the bell.

"Zach, I have to check this out"

"Later" he sighed while coming closer. I pushed at is chest, and tried turning back to my laptop. Zach sighed and left the room.

I was searching through the contents of the shipment that had been delivered and sent the information to Liz and Jonas maybe they could figure something out with this. After that was done i decided to relax before our time out in town. I went out to the living room and i saw no sign of Zach. I put the T.V on a random Italian channel and watched, while i was looking through the channels I saw say yes to the dress one of my favorite show. After 10 minutes Zach came in trough the door and sat next to me.

"What are we watching?" he asked as he out his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"I'm watching say yes to the dress." I told him

"Goody. Why do girls watch these shows?" He asked

"I don't know about all girls, but I watch it to fantasize about when I get married and gives me an idea of how i would want my dress to look like." I told him honestly, as i was trying to squirm out of his hold.

"Come on Cam i don't bite." He told me. After a while i just stopped and relaxed. "See was that so hard."

After i checked the time I saw it was 11:45. I got up to go get changed, only to get pulled back down. "Stay i was comfortable."

Zach we have to get ready and meet everyone downstairs in 15 minutes, and i still have to get ready."

"You look fine and it only take 2 minutes to get downstairs." He said as he ducked his head into my neck. I was not really comfortable in the situation, I wasn't really sure what Zach's game was, he gets me to trust him, then he brags to his friends, I've gone through those 2 but this new stage was foreign to me. He was trying to get me to forgive him again, my first thought was that he actually did care about me and wanted to make it up to me but i pushed that thought aside. He's probably doing this so he could get in my pants 'again' and brag to his friends of how he's 'tapped that'. when i thought through my last thought and made more and more sense. I stood up abruptly and walked away, and left a shocked Zach on the couch. I just went into the bed room to get grab a sweater, because i didn't know what else to do. Then i freshened up my make up and re-did my hair and come out to find Zach in the kitchen,

"How about a snack before we leave?" He asked from the Kitchen

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I said stiffly and I walked away

"Alright then" He said as we headed towards the door. We waited for the elevator and Zach held me and laid his head on top of my head, as much as i wanted to flip him, my mission comes before my emotion, so i pretended to enjoy his feel, before i knew what was going on I started getting more and more used to his warmth. The elevator doors opened and woke my up from my moment and went straight in as Zach chuckled.

As we were slowly going down Zach pushed me against the elevator walls and started kissing my intensely. I tried pushing him away but he said in my ears. "What would the people watching the camera's think as my wife pushes me away?"

"Ugh" I groaned and let him continue down to my neck while I closed my eyes and tried not to enjoy the feelings that ran through my body. Zach moved back to my lips and both his hand caressed the sides of my face by my jaw. It took all my power not to kiss him back so he would get the message that i really didn't want to do this. Even if my my body betrayed my mind.

Zach eventually got the message and gave me one last kiss as the elevator doors opened revealing 6 faces of the most pleased looking people with smirks on their faces.

3 of them with an encouraging look, and the other 3 with a cautious but amused look.

"Hope we didn't intrude on anything here?" asked Grant

I just blushed and walked to my girls. As Jason gave Zach a pleased smile and a congratulatory clap on the shoulder, which i just rolled my eyes to and rolled my eyes at, and turned my back to.

"So whats the plan?" I asked them

"Well Ang i was wondering if we -as in the girls- should go checkout the lakes and docks and have some you know girls talk." Macey said, I was more than pleased to hear this. I couldn't handle another whole day with Zach i needed a day to get my priorities straight and think things through.

"I think I'll miss my wife too much" Zach said coming up behind me and placing an arm around my waist. I gave the girls a look asking for help.

"Too bad lover boy, we" Bex said linking arms with me and Macey, and I did with Liz "Have some serious girl talk to discuss" She finished giving me a look, and we dropped our arms.

The boys went up to their girls and gave them a kiss and hug good bye. We were about to walk away when Zach grabbed and turned me around while kissing me deeply. "I didn't get a proper good-bye yet , Gallagher Girl" He said when we brke off for a breath

"Bye" I said as I turned around and walked away, to get fried about major PDA with my 'husband'

**I know it's been a while. Hope you enjoy. Please Review they just make my day. **

**SS**


	9. Relationships and threats

ZPOV

"Man Bex is great. We got into a fight yesterday, and not like the girly fights I usually get, like an actual physical fight, and boy is she strong, and we went into this intense heated make-out time, and all I can say is wow." Grant said as we were walking down the streets while keeping our eyes open for any suspicious activities.

"Thats nothing, ma and Macey were arguing over something I don't even remember and before i knew what we were doing. I was pushing her against the wall and normally the girls would push me away and slap me but she just pulled me closer and we went on like that for a while then it was like none of that happened." Jason said as he bragged about him and Macey.

"What about you JJ is everything okay with you and Angela?" Jonas asked

"Yah I guess. She won't talk to me though, and every time I get close to her she stiffens up and sometimes I don't even think she knows it. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Dude, why do you care? She's just another one of your floozies" said Grant.

That really got to me. Cammie is not just another floozy. I pushed Grant up a wall and said "Cammie is not a floozy. I respect her and-"

"What love her" Grant cut in

". Maybe" I was confused do I love Cammie? I mean she's warm, soft, gentle, kind, smart, funny, loving, I could go on forever. Maybe I do, but it's too soon to know for sure I mean we've only known each other for a few weeks. You can't fall in love in just 2 weeks. Can you? And even if i do love her she would never trust me or go for me again. Maybe after tonight when my plan to get her yo forgive me I would know for sure.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? Can you let me down now?" Grant asked as he pulled me out of my thought. I just dropped him and returned to our walk and kept on thinking about the situation I was in.

"What about you Jonas, how are you and Liz doing?" Jason asked

"Great she's really smart. I've never met someone who could keep up to my pace but she's way ahead of me in most of the technology. I really like her but I don't know what to do about it, or if I should do anything about it." Jonas said sheepishly

"Man now is not the time to go soft. Talk to the girl. I'm sure she's just to shy to talk to you" Grant replied.

"Zach man what the hell are you thinking about so hard over there" Jason said pulling me out of my thoughts

"What? Oh nothing just thinking about the mission" I lied about smoothly and no one caught on to it.

"Alright down to serious matter, do you guys notice anything suspicious going on?" Jonas asked while looking around.

"No but have any of you noticed those guys behind us, they've been following us for a while now." Said Jason

"Alright looks like its the usual plan split up. Grant and Jonas. Me and Zach" Said Jason

After we pretended to say our good buys. The men behind us split up as well, 3 guys followed me and Jason and 2 guys went after Grant and Jonas.

"Alright looks like we've got a fight ahead of us" I told Jason

"Okay whats the plan?"

"I say we wing it" I told Jason

"Sounds good to me."

We went into a deserted area where there were no signs of civilians. As soon as they turned the corner we jumped on two of the three guys and and Jason kicked the guy and knocked him out. We just kept fighting them off and these people were well trained, but we were trained better and longer. The guy i was fighting landed a couple of kicks on my stomach and punches here and there. I grabbed his leg and flipped him just as he was about to kick me again.

"Who do you work for?" I asked him as Jason took out the last guy

"You'll find out soon, you and your little 'wife' she will suffer the most and you can't do anything about it" As he said that It got to me no one and I mean no one will threaten _My _girl, _My _Gallagher Girl.

"We'll see about that" and with one punch I knocked him out

"What happened?" Jason asked me

"Nothing, call CIA i have to find Cammie." I told Jason

"Let's get the guys and then we'll all head to find the girls" Jason suggested

CPOV

"So guys, how are your 'relationships' going?" I asked trying to make conversation\]

"Grant, is the strongest guy i have ever met, usually no guy could take my strength but Grant is the closest and you can't imagine hoe heated our make-out got" Bex said going off to dreamland "what about you Mace?"

"Well Jason is a major hunk, and our heated arguments always lead to something more and in the end we forget what were arguing 's no way a relationship can be this perfect." she said

"Well Jonas, hasn't really shown any affection towards me so i don't think were in anything" Liz said shyly "What about you Cam, Zach seems like he's really sorry"

That got Macey's and Bex's attention "I don't know guys, I do think he's sorry but what is it's another trick, so he can probably do something else to brag to his friends about" I replied unsure

"Well he better not do anything else or else me and Macey will have to do something to teach this boy a lesson he will never forget." Bex said threateningly

"It's just, he took me to the gardens-"

That caused them all to gasp. "But Cam you haven't been able to even look into gardens since the incident with your dad." Liz said

"I know but i don't know why, i felt like i could with him around, and then it was like all that was taken from me again when he bragged to his friends about us supposedly having sex." I said tearing up in the memory

"Come on, girl cheer up I really think you guys are great together, try and to give him another shot" Macey said, which cause me to smile and nod

"Alright back to serious business y'all see any suspicious activities" Liz said while looking around.

"No, but that don't mean they aren't happening." Macey said

"Guys I'm starting to get hungry let's try to at least find one good thing and then break for lunch." Said Bex

"Hey Liz, did get anything off that shipping report i sent you" I asked

"Yah, i got the boat's name as the S.S Johnson. Maybe we should get the guys and head there. I read there report and it says that they have a shipment order coming in tomorrow. I definitely think we would get some clues on how take these guys down" Liz said confidently

"Okay, well until then let's get lunch" Bex said. "Whats that?" Bex said while pointing at four figures running towards us.

"Relax it's just the guys" I assured them. I always was the one with the best eye-sight.

Just then each of the guys ran to their girls and engulfed them in a huge hug which each of them enjoyed. When Zach approached me I wasn't sure what was going on. He just grabbed me in hopes of never letting go.

"Zach is everything ok?" I asked

"Yah I'm just glad your safe" He said while pulling me even closer to him in a point where I couldn't breathe.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be" I barely got out

"Oops, sorry" he said loosening his grip but not completely letting go of me

"Uh, JJ do mind releasing my best friend, we were trying to go for lunch" Bex said trying to get Zach off of me and I gave her a thankful look

"Go away Becca, I'm trying to enjoy a blissful moment with my wife" Zach replied not even looking at Bex. I gave Bex a pleading look

"Dude seriously your suffocating her" Grant said catching on to my look

"Shut up man you have no idea how much I missed her" Zach said while ducking his head into my hair and neck, while tightening his hold on me and pulling me up and causing my feet to leave the ground as he stood straight up.

"Man he's seriously gone soft" I heard Jason say to the rest of them

"Honey will you please let go of me" I said trying to coo him into letting me go "I'm hungry and i want to grab something to eat" Just then my stomach growled to back me up

Finally Zach set me down. "okay but be sure to eat light I have a surprise for you tonight" he said winking and that caused all the guys to dog whistle and hoot at him, and i gave him an appalling look and walked away. "No Ang I didn't mean it like that" I barely heard him as we walked away

ZPOV

"Come on guys let's join them i'm getting hungry too myself" Grant said as we ran upto them. I put my arm around Cammie's waist and we walked into a familiar direction

"where are we going?" Jason asked

"To the gardens for lunch" Macey replied and

Cammie gave her a look, that she quickly composed into a calm manner hoping no body would have noticed but i did. Even when we were there just the two of us she acted a bit strange. I will have to investigate this while we are at lunch.

**What do you think? Please please please review they just make my and trust me i really need that. i won't bore you with details just please REVIEW!**


	10. Remembering an unpleasant past

CPOV

"I'm sorry but we only have a table big enough for four at the moment." The waitress told us. I wasn't all that hungry.

"Guys I'm not really hungry. You guys go ahead." I told them

"Wherever my wife goes i go" Zach told them as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you guys sure? 'Cause we could always go to a different place." Macey suggested

"No I really just want some alone time with Ang" Zach said

Grant and Jason gave Zach a approving nod with a suggestive smile. Which appalled me. Macey and Bex noticed and slapped their boyfriends upside the head. I just walked out of Zach embrace and walked out of the restaurant. I walked to the gardens and i thought about the time when i was little and my parents were killed.

ZPOV

Those dumb asses always ruin eveything. "Morons. Seriously can't you control yourselves" I yelled at them and walked to find Cammie. When I saw her She was looking at the flowers with hurt in her eyes. She didn't seem to notice me yet, I quitely went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Cam is everything alright?"

"Yah just thinking" she told me

"About..."

"My dad, and my childhood"

"Care to share"

"When I was 6 my and my dad were playing out in our garden, my mom loved our garden it was always beautiful, she worked really hard on it.

My dad was throwing me up in the air and catching me" she smiled at the memory "My mom cam out of the house and took a picture of us while my dad was holding me.

"Then everything turned for the worst Tires screeched in the front yard my dad stopped throwing me up and just held me close to him. It was like my life changed all in one second.

My mom took me into the house, my dad was surrounded by 10 black figures, while i was screaming and reaching out for him. My mom took me to her room and pulled into a secret room were you needed a DNA scan to get through, and she told me she loved me and she would always love me and not to forget her and my dad. I told her i would never forget. She took off her locket and gave it to me and then she disappeared forever. They never really did find there bodies. They were just reported MIA" Cammie told me as she had tears in her eyes and some spilled out from her eyes. Before she could wipe them i did it for her and pulled her close to me.

"I'm so sorry Cammie" I whispered in her ear as she burrowed her head into my neck.

"i never really did tell anybody except Bex Liz and Macey. I don't know why but i felt like i trusted you, then when you saod those things to you your frends..."

I pushed Cammie away slightly so I could look into her beautiful sea blue eyes "Cammie please listen to me. I never meant any of those things I was just being selfish for my own social status. I really do car about you and I really want you to forgive me, and I will do anything to make it so you will forgive me" I told her while getting lost in her gaze.

CPOV

Zach really did sound sincere but i just didn't know if I could trust him again. "Zach I just need some time to think" I told him

"Take all the time you need, as long as you figure out that I'm really here for you no matter what" He told me as he bent down before i could protest he kissed me, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know where we were all i was aware of was that Zachary Goode was kissing me. This kiss was so passionate it made me knees buckle. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist supporting me up. All i could do was wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

"Ahem" a voice broke us off and boy was I grateful to whomever it was. When I turned my head i was embraced to see who it was who broke us off...

**I ALREADY STARTED AND ALMOST FINISHED CHAPTER 11 AND IT'S ALMOST DONE NOW WHEN I WILL PUT IT UP IN DUE TO THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GET IF IT THE LARGER THE FASTER. AND I DO THINK CASEY ANTHONY WAS GUILTY TOO, BUT THATS NOT FOR US TO DECIDE.**


	11. Old friends and New events

CPOV

When we pulled away i was only met by the beautiful brown eyes of my childhood friend Andrew Kingsley. I immediately pulled away from Zach to go embrace my best friend.

"Andrew" I squealed as I ran up and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been U haven't seen you in almost 5 years" I remembered fondly

"Well Cameron, seeing as you haven't replied to any of my e-mails in the last month or so." He told me

"Sorry I'm sort of on my mission for the last month" I sincerely apologized "Wait how long are you here for you?" I remembered that he wasn't supposed to be here. "And how did you find me?"

"Cameron dear did you forget who my father was?" He asked

"Stop calling me that" I hate hearing my full name.

"What ever you say Cameron" He teased in a childish voice. I pushed him and he pushed me back. Then we started getting more physical and it end in the same way it always does he picked me up bridal side and threatening to drop me, and me squealing and apologizing **(AN: Me and my friend at work do this a lot)**, then we were interrupted.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt this love fest but we are on a mission here" Zach said slightly angry, and Andrew put me down.

"He isn't very patient is he" Andrew whispered in my ear

"Oh my god I totally forgot to introduce you Andrew this is my mission partner Zach and Zach this is my best friend in the whole wide world Andrew." I said and they shook hands Zach was not happy to meet my friend i wonder what was up with him.

"What about us?" I heard a British women exclaim when i turned around i saw everybody, looking at us.

"Andrew is that you? What are you doing here?" Liz said

"Lizzie, Bex, Macey!" Andrew exclaimed as they ran to him and gave him a group hug then Andrew pulled me in by my waist and kept his hand their. When we pulled away each of the boys went to their girls and put their arms around them claiming them and Andrew just Kept his arm around me to make Zach jealous thats what Andrew does whenever any guy is interested in me.

"Excuse me, but do you mind releasing me wife" Zach said. as Andrew snickered and gave me a look I just mouthed 'mission' and he laughed as in saying 'sure' and he let go of me so Zach could 'claim' me.

"So what are you doing here?" Macey asked

"Well I got an e-mail telling me another SOB has hurt my Cammie so I came to knock that moron out. So where is he?" Andrew asked looking at Zach.

"I don't whom your talking about but this is my Angela" Zach said wrapping both arms around my waist from the back and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Andrew how long are you here for?" Liz asked

"Not long I just took the CIA chopper and came to see you guys" Andrew replied to us all.

"Isn't that a bit reckless. What would the director say if he found out?" Grant said in a suggestive tone

"Well I guess I'll find out at dinner tonight, moms making roast beef dads favorite" Andrew said.

"Wait your The Andrew Kingsley, as in the directors son?" Jonas asked

"The one and only" Andrew said smugly "By the way Cams mom says Hi, she misses you."

"I miss her too, I will call soon I promise it's just me have to focus on our mission. But after our but tomorrow night we should only be so much closer to the end of this case."

I told him

"Okay well, I better get going I have to do some paper work and apologize to dad about 'using the chopper for my personal use' " He quoted his dad from the many lectures he receives for using the chopper.

"I will call you when I get back" I tried to give Andrew one last hug but Zach refused to let me move and inch

"Good-bye Anthony" Zach said coldly, I just rolled my eyes and watches as Andrew walked away and laughed.

"Well I'm pooped, I think we'll go back to the hotel and research and hit the sack" said Liz

Just then my stomach groaned and caused everyone to laugh except Zach.

"Come on let's get you something to eat" he said leading us the the way of the restaurant where we just got some take out. So we could eat at the hotel. We were quietly on our way to the hotel when Zach started to talk. "So that Anthony kid..."

"Andrew. What about him?" I asked

"How do you guys know each other?" He asked. Thats seems like kind of personal question but i guess after he learned my whole life story it was okay to tell him.

"Well after my parents were gone the director was the one who found me."

FLASHBACK

I was crying in the secret room when I heard footsteps and voices outside "Search the house find her I want that child" It was not a pleasant voice. Then I heard sirens outside the house and people coming in and sounds of guns getting loaded. I just hugged my self closer and weeped to myself. Then I heard the directors' voice talking to the other people.

"Julie what a surprise to find you here, I assume you have already have custody of Rachel and Matt. Where is Cameron?" He demanded

"I haven't the slightest clue but we will find her someday" I heard the women say and then i heard glass break and assumed she jumped out my parents window.

"You guys wait outside and I'll get Cameron" He spoke to the rest of the people in the room and then i heard the room open and I just huddled into the corner trying to hide myself. "There you are dear don't worry were here to help you"

I just kept to myself and got worried and tried to back up with every step he took towards me. He noticed and walked out the room talking into his "This will never work I'm not going to force her out of their send me Andrew." I thought Andrew was a mean body guard person who was going to pull me out, but I was wrong when I found him out to be my age and slowly making his way over to me and bent down in front of me.

"Hey it's okay were came to bring you to a safer place" He calmly said

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" I asked quietly

"We don't know but we'll find out one day" He told me "What that in your hand?" He said when he noticed my moms locket. He reached for it

"NO!" I screamed and pushed it away from him which startled him and he apologized for.

"I just wanted to see it" He said quietly. I sighed and gave it to him to look at, but i was surprised when felt him put it on me. "It looks good on you" He said then he stood up and offered me his hand. I looked at it uncertainly then i took it and he smiled and helped me up.

When we got outside his father was waiting for us. "Thank you Andrew we'll take it from here."

"No Cammie's my friend i want to help her" he siad to his father

"Very well son put her in the car"

"Where will it take me?" I asked

"To the local orphanage" he replied

"No I don't want to. Andrew do something I'd don't want to loose everything. Even my friend" I said holding on to him

"Dad can't we take her with us."

The director sighed and ran a hand through his hair "This won't be easy to explain to your mother."

FLASHBACK OVER

"and ever since then Andrew's always been there for me."i told Zach after telling him my story.

"Well now you can add another name to that list" Zach said which in turn caused me to blush.

"Zach I still don't know if I trust you yet." I told him as we entered the hotel room

"That's okay" He whispered

After i ate, Zach was on his phone the whole time. I eventually got bored and decided to visit the girls, I don't even think Zach noticed that I left. I went to Macey's room. When I got there, there was no answer I went to Liz's and no one was there was also no answer. When I reached Bex i heard laughing beyond the door. I opened to see Macey Liz Grant and Jason in there laughing.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Nothing we were just laughing at how jealous Zach looked when Andrew came to see you" Macey said

"Guys, he was just playing the role of a husband, nothing more" I told them

"Nah there was serious emotion behind that." Jason said

"Look Zach doesn't really care about e there is no connection between me and Zach other than this mission" I told them and just to prove my point Zach stormed in.

"Gallagher Girl where were you I was looking all over for you. Don't do that I thought some people kidnapped your or something!" He yelled at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders keeping me there.

"Aww, see we told you he cared" Macey said

"Alright we have to go me and Ang have some dinner plans" Zach told them as we walked out the door

We heard Grant scream "Use protection" Then a very hard and sharp hit upside the head. "Ow Bex i was just joking, Jeez women."

"Ugh Grant can be soo annoying. Don't take anything he says seriously" Zach told me

"What are the dinner plans?" I asked

"Thats a surprise we just have to get ready and we can get going" Zach told me when we got to the hotel room. I was heading to the bedroom when I felt Zach wrap his arms around my waist. "Why don't I help you change" Zach whispered in my ear, his lips brushing them slightly as he kissed down to my neck and back up.

It took all my power not to groan and give into temptation. I leaned against Zach and tried to keep my breathing regular. Zach picked me up bridal style and walked us into the bedroom. He set me down on the bed and kissed up to my lips. "We should stop" I whispered he just nodded and resumed to kiss my neck but going lower to my collar bone. "We have to go for dinner" I sighed. Then I felt my shirt raising and soft hand touching my exposed skin and that woke me up and I pushed Zach off of me. "Zach I really don't want to do this" I whispered and looked down.

"Cammie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go that far. I just wanted-"

"No, I'm sorry Zach but I can't not yet and maybe not for a while and maybe not with you" I told him looking down and tears prickled my eyes

"Hey, hey ,hey" he whispered pulling me into a hug that crushed me on to his chest. "I'm sorry it's just with everything going on I wanted us to be okay again, i want everything to be like how we were when we first met up, before i ruined everything." he said looking into my eyes

I was trying to find an escape route out of this "Umm...I have to get changed" I told him. He just sighed and let me go.

ZPOV

Tonight was the night I was going to get Cammie to forgive me and find out for sure if I really love her. I just changed into some dress pants and a white dress shirt and waited for Cammie in the bedroom. Suddenly I heard the door open and turned to see the most gorgeous thing in the entire world.

Cammie came out in a red floor length backless halter dress that had a slit going up along the left leg and a pair of wedges with string going around to her calf, and light make up. Her hair was down and in waves that went down to her lower back. When she caught me looking she blushed and looked down.

I just smirked and said "Well Gallagher Girl your don't look hideous"

She smiled and replied with a "Ditto" which caused my smirk go grow bigger. "Am I over dressed for what were going to be doing?" she asked sweetly

"No. Your perfect" She just blushed even harder. Which caused me to laugh

"Come on we should get going" She said

"Sure let me just garb my coat" I grabbed my sports coat and we headed out the door

"Don't you two look nice..." a familiar voice stopped us.

**What did you think? Please Please Please Review. I didn;t get much from my last chapter.**


	12. God Father?

ZPOV

"Mr. Solomon?" I questioned as at the same time Cammie yelled out "MR. SOLOMON!" and ran and gave him a big hug and he returned, really tightly.

"Cammie, how are you doing?" Mr. Solomon asked in a carful tone as if she were to breakdown any moment.

"Much better actually. What about you?" she asked politely.

"Never mind me. Mr. Goode it's good to see you too, and may ask how you've come to meet my god daughter."

"God daughter? Thats how you know Solomon?" I questioned Cammie as she nodded.

"Mr. Solomon what are you doing here?" Cammie asked

"Well, you do remember what day is coming up?" He asked as Cammie nodded slowly and looked down. "well we were wondering if you were coming this year..."

"I don't think so, not this year after the first few times it was too hard to deal with."

"We will save you a place just in case your friends have agreed to come to support you."

'Thanks, but we really need to get going' Cammie said in a rush and tried to walk away but Solomon caught her arm.

"please Cammie. For them it would mean a lot."

"I'll think about it" she said then we walked away. I was about to ask her if she was okay, because she seemed a bit down. But she interrupted.

"I really don't want to talk about it" She told me as she looked down while we walked.

I pulled her into my arms and for the first time she didn't fight me instead she hugged me tighter and pulled me closer to her. At this point I knew she needed me. "What was joe talking about?" Cammie was crying slightly and i pulled her onto a near by bench.

"He was talking *sob* about *take in breath* my *take in breath* parents *take ing a big breath* death anniversary" she bawled out the last words and i held her closer to me.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, everything going to be okay, I'm here and i will always be here for you don't worry." I just kept on soothing her as best as i could and smoothed out her hair and rubbed it down to her back. Eventually Cammie stopped and looked up to me.

"I'm sorry I just lost t there." She took in a long breath and then looked up to see the stars that were coming out. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. But i just kept my eyes on her face and eyes as she smiled up to the stars.

"Not any where close to you" I whispered as she turned her head towards me and smiled then slowly i started to lean in. I was just watching her lips as i got closer to them with mine. I saw her eyes close and connected our lips and pulled her close to me. We started out slow and then slowly thing started to fade away time, thoughts, feeling. All there was, was our touch our bodies and souls. Everything else seemed to vanish. We kept it intimate and I decided it should be kept like this not like a intese make out just a need of pure love. _Love. Hmm that seemed right. _Yes i love Cameron Morgan and I will not allow any harm to come to her. We pulled away after 3 minutes of pure love and lust. Somehow Cammie ended up on my lap.

"We should really get going if we want to get to those plans you had made."

"Right, I've been working on this all day for you"

"Is that why you were on the phone all day?"she asked curiously.

I laughed a bit "Basically, I was just double and maybe triple checking everything to make sure it was perfect" I said

We were quiet in a comfortable silence. When we got to the docks i put a blindfold over her eyes. "Zach what are you doing?" she asked

"It's s surprise" I whispered in her ear

"If you throw me in the water so help me god-"

"Relax." I told her "Just trust me can you? Just this once?" I waited patiently for her and it felt like hours but was only 10 seconds for her to nod. I just had a huge smile plastered on my face when she did. I led her down to the row of yachts until we reached the one I was looking for. It was small and intimate, big enough for two.I tried to help Cammie up the steps but it was hard with her heels and her blindfolded. After a while of her feeling her way up she only got to the forth step, so i did the reasonable thing. I picked her up bridal style and cerried her the rest of the way up.

"Zach put me down I'm heavy, and you hurt yo- "

"Who on earth called you fat. Your as light as a feather. And whoever had said that will get the living shit beaten out of them."

Cammie just giggled and lightly slapped chest "Are we at the top now?" She asked

"No but were almost there" I set her down in the middle of the yacht and went to close the door were we jus came in. When I turned I saw my Gallagher in the moonlight as it hit her directly she was breath taking the light pattern of the jewels lit up and her hair was glowing then her angelic voice called to me pulling me out of my trance. Her arms reched out to find me, "Zach? Where are you? Can I take this off yet?"

"Yah" oh that came out scratchy i cleared my throat and said "Yep go ahead" she took it off and whe she saw the boat shemade a loud _gasp._

CPOV

This was he most spectacular thing i have ever seen. The rails of the boat were covered in lights, they sparkled in the beautiful moonlight, Then I heard the roar of the engine starting and felt the yacht move. "Zach, where are we going?"

"No where just strolling the seas of rome don't worry we'll be back in a few hours." He told me then lead me to a small table with a slive place setting and Champagne on the side ing a tall ice bucket.

"Zach, why are doing all this? This couldn't have been cheap and I have to admit i am glad you did and and overjoyed that anyone would ever go to this kind of length just to make me smile, but why?"

"Because Cammie, your special, your wonderful kind and caring, you've got great friends that stick up for you, and your smart and make everyone feel great about themselves no matter what their past had brought them to think. Cammie I could go on forever but what I'm really tryinn to say is-"

"Madame, Monsieur would you like your champagne poured and take a stroll around the yacht as we ready your dinner" the waiter interrupted what Zach was about to say

"That would be prefect." I replied as the waiter poured our champagne and walked away.

"What were you saying Zach"

"Forget it the moments gone, lets go walk around for a bit."

"Alright" Zach helped me up as we walked with his arm around my waist and m head on his shoulder We where near the front of the boat. When Zach went to go and check on the food. I was at the very tip on the boat and i felt like Rose from Titanic, the only thing missing in my life was my jack. Maybe i should forgive Zach after everything he has done for me. He is wonderful and smart charming and funny and sometimes being cocky is a turn on and he was caring I could see it now in his eyes. I wonder whaat he was going to say before the waiter interrupted up. The air was slightly chilly, but it was something I could handle.

Suddenly I felt arm arms cover mine and wrap both of our arms around me, as we where still facing the wind. I suddenly felt warm lips on my cold back just below my neck and it felt soo nice, not only that it felt right.

"What were you think about?" Zach whispered against my neck

"You" was my simple answer, as i couldn't focus as he was doing that to me.

"And?" he pressed while he kept kiss aroung the back of my neck and

"How wonderful you are, and how happy I am to be here with you."

"Mmmm" He hummed "Thats a good thing" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and soflty. Slowly thing start to pick up and me and Zach were heavly making out. I was pressed against the rail and his hand traveled down to my left and suddenly my left leg (the side that has a slit going up) was raised up and hitched around his hip and he stroked "Zach" I sighed

"Hmmmm" He hummed as he moved to my neck kissing it up to my ear and then down to my collarbone and went on random speeds sometime fast some times very slowly

"We, uh we have to, oh never mind" I said as I couldn't remember what i was about to say.

All of a sudden we heard someone clear their throat and saw an old waiter, I blushed harder than i have ever done in my entire life and straightened my dress but it was hard to get my leg back from Zach.

"Dinner is served" he said then walked away

"I shouldn't have hired waiters they ruin everything" Zach said to himself

I laughed "Come on Zachy it's time to eat." We walked back to the tabe to see our food covered by silver cover to keep it warm and fresh. The food smelled delicious **(A/N: I only eat indian food for dinner so use you imaginations)**

After a wonderful dinner and great conversations it was like me and Zach were closer than ever. I learned more about him. His parents divorced for a classified when he was a teenager and he acted out a lot and Mr. Solomon helped him through all of his rough times by using the tough love method. He went to a private spy school called Blackthorn

and that was how he had met Mr. S. He was an only child. He was never really close to anyone until he met Solomon and even then he was sure. He said there are only 2 people he trust one of them is Solomon the other is well...Me. And that caused me to blush and Zach to smirk, which then caused me to roll my eyes.

I told him about my previous relationships with Josh and Chase and how badly those two ended. I talked about lining with Andrew and how Solomon was always there for me during my time at Gallagher when I used to be a loner before Bex, Liz and got transferred from another school and Macey got accepted in after a while. How Solomon would always invite me out for my birthday and comfort me on my parents birthday's or anniversary and even death anniversary, I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise to see him.

"Why don't you go to your parent death anniversary? If you don't mind me asking I'm just curious, you don't have to answer." he said

"No, It's fine. I don't like going because all those people knew my parents for longer period of time and I just can't handle myself Solomon is the only one there for me but he's always busy and even when he's not around -which is a lot- It's only for special occasions. I guess thats why I've always been close to Andrew because he didn't know my parents do he doesn't have anything to say about them." I said looking down at the ground "But even he wasn't enough when he went to school and I had to go for mine and we would barley see each other even during breaks because he'd go to his friends or i would go for mine. So i never trusted him fully and I would close up. It was hard I always feel like I have no one to run to when i get sad or have something accomplished I always want to run to my parents and cry into my mom's lap out have my dad pick me up the way he used to, just to feel that kind of love, I would do anything for that"

After i realized i was talking for a while Zach must have seemed so uninterested and upset that I was being a downer

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on like that. You must have zoned out halfway through that."

"No I'm happy your were able to get that out." He wrapped my in a hug as he held me close i rested my head against on his shoulder and he said "No matter what you always have me. Whenever and Wherever I will always be there for you."

"Please don't let me hope for that, It was exactly how Chase was until he broke my heart"

Zach grabbed my face "Cammie listen to me I Love You. And Idon't care what you think this is real my love for you is real I would never even dream about hurting you I love you and only you" He said while looking into my eyes and kissing me deeply


	13. Frantic Friends

**I'm sorry. My manager took the week off and i got put in full time. Then my assistant manager took the week off and I've been working like crazy. Please Please Please forgive me and Enjoy this Chapter.**

CPOV

Zach just told me he loved me. Yah you read that right ZACHARY GOODE HAS JUST TLD ME HE LOVED ME. A part of me was screaming at me to jump up and down and scream it out to the rest of the world. The other part was telling me to be cautious and play it cool until things are certain.

Right now I'm just focussing on the warm luscious lips that are moving vigorously on mine. I tighten my hold around his neck and pulling myself closer ti him. He begged me to let him into my mouth, which i happily allowed. We were kissing until my need for oxygen kicked in. Even then Zach went down and kissed my neck. "_Zach_" I sighed out his name

We kept on going for a while, then once again we were interrupted

"Uhm" Cleared the head waiter throat "Sir the captain would like us to inform you that we will be turning back."

Zach just sighed and told them that was fine and not to interrupt us again. It strated to get more and more chilly. Zach wrapped his jacket around me and pulled me close to him, while resting his head on my shoulder facing me neck.

"Zach?"

"Yes , my love" He replied

"I Love You Too" I said while blushing and looking away. I felt him rise his head and look at face. I used his finger to turn my face and placed a small kiss on my lips. I shivered.

"Let's go inside it's a little chilly out here."

"Okay" With that Zach swooped me up into his arms which caused me to squeal and giggle as he walked.

"No Zach put me down. Ahh let me go" I pleaded

"No way would i ever let you go" He replied which caused me to giggle and him to smirk, as we made our way up to the private rooms into the yacht, and placed me on the couch, while he headed to the mini bar and poured us a glass of champaign.

"Thanks" I said while he handed the flute to me

"No problem" He said while we clinked our flutes together and tooka small sip of the drink.

"Zach?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Why me?" It was a question that had been bothering me for a while.

"Because you are unique. You are kind warm loving and the only women who has put up with me. The moment i saw you in that coffee shop I knew that you would be the one for me. I know that you may have trouble believing me when i say this but i really do love you." He said "Know it's y turn. why do you love me?"

"Well even though you annoy me with your smirk" and right on cue his smirk appears bright on his face. "I guess it's just that when you learned about my past you didn't pity me or anything, it more like an acceptance" I said while looking

He raised my head to make my eyes meet his and looked straight into my eyes "I love you and will never pity you for anything and accept you for everything." and then kissed me softly which turned into something more and all of a sudden i was on my back on the couch with Zach on top of me.

Zach had one hand os my back while the other ran down to my leg and hitched it around his hip and we began a very heavy make out session. After a while Zach pushed his jacket off of me the one that i forgot i was still wearing and then he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once that was off he went to my back which was bare, and ran hi hand up to where the dress was being held together. He pulled away looking into my eyes for acceptance. I bot my lip and nodded. Zach just gave me one last kiss and pulled away

"Zach whats wrong did i do something wrong?" I asked hurt

"No. NO. God no, Cammie your amazing, but i don't want to ruin this by rushing into something fast I don't want to ruin this." He said looking sincere and bashful.

I gave him a quick kiss "How did i get lucky enough to meet you?" I asked quietly

"Hardly. You are my angel sent down from heaven, i'm just scared that i will wake up to find this all a dream" He whispered quietly

"If it is a dream I hope i never wake up" I whispered back

Me and Zach just ended up falling asleep on the couch.

ZPOV

Me and Cammie fell asleep after an amazing night together. Then I woke to a knock at the door telling us that we were back at the docks. I looked down to see the angel asleep in my arms and didn't have the heart to wake her. I picked her up and carried her back to the hotel. As soon as i entered with Cammie in my arms I was attacked by three frantic girls with angry looks, and three guys with tried looks holding back the girls.

"What did you do to her?" Screamed Macey

"Shh. Mace keep your voice down." said Jason

"Giver her to me this instant" Yelled bex

"Bex man some people are trying to sleep. And you couldn't carry her anyways" Which caused me to glare and and Bex slap grant upside the head.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked quietly, but still a bit frantic

"Calm down lizzy I'm sure she's fine" Jonas said kissing her nose to calm her down.

"Zachary, why is our sister passed out?"

"Because she got tired from our night out." I said smugly

"Dude, congrats you've finally gotten into her pants" Grants said bluntly and Jason to nod in approval. I glanced down at Cammie to make sure se didn't wake up at the wrong time. But she just shifted a bit and to my imagination i think i saw her face fall a bit.

Bex and Macey all gave them slaps upside the head.

"No I treated My girl to a night out at sea where we had a nice time" I said while looking down adoringly at Cammie while calling her my girl.

All the girls 'awwed' and slapped the guys saying stuff like

"Why can't you be like that"

"Your such and an Idiot"

"Thats was soo romantic"

I walked away and let them bicker while trying to Cammie into bed. I stepped into the elevator.

"So I'm your girl, huh?" said a voice from my arms.

"Yes and you always will be." I replied while tightening my hold on her

"I wouldn't want anything more" she said quietly while closing her eyes and resting her head back on my chest.

I walked us back into the room and lied her on the bed and pulled her closer to me and we fell asleep. Tomorrow night we have to deal with that shipment order. Hopefully that will do well.


	14. Chapter 14

ZPOV

Today was the day. We were all finally going to finish this mission once and for all. I couldn't wait to go back home and have a normal life with Cammie by my side. I looked down at her angelic face while she slept, she looked so serene and so peaceful. I pulled her closer to me and hid my face in her hair. She smelled so good. I noticed she started to stir a bit.

"Zach" she moaned as her eyelids started to fluter open, and a soft smile played on her lips.

"Good morning, angel" I told her as I kissed her soft lips

"Mmm Good morning," She let out and started to stretch. "Today's the day for us to take out the shipment order, isn't it?" she asked quietly

"Yah, but don't worry everything will go off as planned we've been ready for days and have perfected everything that was initially planned, the weapons are set, and ––" I was suddenly cut off by her lips on mine

"Okay I think I get it now" she giggled

"Come on, lets get ready and then we can head out, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home" I told her as I pulled her out of the bed.

My angle started to stretch and i could see every the lining of her body as her top started to rise up. Damn, I wish we could have more time together before we go down,

"Zach, you hoo Zach, Zachy" I heard a distant voice call to me and looked to see Cammie with a worried look on her face "What's wrong you've been standing her looking dazed for a while is everything okay?"

"Yah just getting my mind ready for the bust"I lied

"Uh huh, sure" she started to walk away, but I quickly pulled her back to me

"Now where do you think your going Gallagher girl" I whispered as i started to kiss her collarbone and neck that was exposed from the thin cami top she wore last night and gently ghosted my lips upwards.

"Zach" she sighed "We don't have time for this we have to get ready and then pack and get things upto the roof for the helicopters to pick up."

"Mmm later" I moaned as I gently open mouthed kissed her neck.

Suddenly she pulled away "Cammie" I whined

She just giggled and went into the bathroom to start her shower.

I started to pack up all of our belongings, and once i finished i made my way into the kitchen to start on our breakfast. I just got the coffee in the coffee maker before i heard the front door open and i looked to see that nobody had entered the room. I immediately got into spy mode and got my gun out of my belt. I closed the door and quickly turn to look through to see if any one was in the living room i checked everywhere. Just as I made my way back to kitchen i heard my angel scream and quickly sprinted into the bathroom to see Cammie with the shower curtain wrapped around her and a man holding a knife blade to her neck, he had on a ski mask o i could only see his dark eyes.

"Drop it before i cut her head off" A deep voice said and i quickly did as he said. "I must say quiet a looker you've got here, hot body and a pretty face, what else could a man ask for" he said

I was quickly getting angry at the uncomfortable face on Cammie's face as the mans hand trail down from her throat. I looked around to see if there was any way out of this. I saw Cammie signaling me to close my eyes. I did as she said and quickly heard movements and a loud noise. I peaked through to see Cammie's back as she quickly wrapped the curtain around herself again. Once she was safely secured and covered, I opened both eyes

"Are you okay?" I asked as i quickly inspected her body and saw she had a long cut on her arm that was possibly going to need stitches.

"Yah i'm fine, he just got me by surprise and I suddenly felt a blade pierce my skin before i could notice him." she said as i pulled her close to me. she started to sway and i saw that she was loosing blood and fast. I took her into the kitchen, we only had gauze to wrap her arm, it was going to have to do for the time being. Just as i finished the door opened and the loud voice of Grant filled the whole room.

"Dude, where here and i don't smell any food" He said and then we heard a loud smack of Bex hitting Grant upside the head "Oww, Bexy i wasn't being rude." he said as they all rounded the corner

Everyone gasped when they saw m putting the stuff i used to fix Cammie's arm up.

"Oh my god", "What happened?", and "I'm going to kill you" came from the girls.

"No guys, it's cool he didn't do anything, someone blindsided me in the bathroom as i was taking a shower and then this happened" Cammie explained as she pointed to her arm.

"Oh my god are you okay, are you going to be able to got out today?" asked Liz frantically.

"Yah of course it's just a small thing hardly a scratch" she shrugged it off as if it was nothing

"Come on we have to get going, Grant, Jonas, Jason go get the guy from the bathroom we can take him up to the helicopter." Grant Jason and Jonas disappeared and the girls took Cammie to help her get changed.

"Uh Zach we got some bad news, the guy is gone and the bathroom window was left wide open." Jonas said as he re-entered the kitchen

"FUCK!, Alright just get everything upstairs and we'll meet up downstairs in the alley behind the building." Jonas, Jason and Grant left the apartment and took everything with them. Just as the girls appeared with my good as new Cammie.

"You guys ready?" I asked looking more at Cammie.

"Yep Everything is set let's get this over with." Macey said in her usual bored tone

"Yah i've been waiting to kick some butt." Bex said enthusiastically.

We headed out to face what may come to us.

***AT THE DOCKS***

CPOV

We finally reached the docks and got everything set up, the ship just arrived and the cargo was being brought in and out. I couldn't help but wonder if last night was a dream. Zach hadn't he loved me all day and here we were about to complete the last of this mission and he still didn't say it.

_Girl, get your head out of the gutter you have a very important task ahead and you can't be thinking these things while fighting the bad guys. _

I guess I should stay focus. "Okay duchess, muscles i think they're about to take off get under there and use the suction cups to hold on the the side of the ship" I heard Bex and Grant dive under and they gave me the affirmative that they were set into place. "Peacock and Dreamboy you guys get the jet skis ready and stay close enough to see and hear everything, but far enough so they don't see you" They gave me the thumbs up and now the last parts only remained "Cyborg and computerwiz secure the area shadow and chameleon are going in" I gave the last of the orders as me and Zach sneaked our way in.

"Be careful, boss said that those spies haven't been fully taken care of, just wounded." I heard a big beefy guys say to the others around him and then they spread out

"Okay you guys are clear to enter" Liz informed us

Zach grabbed a hold of my hand and lead us in. We made our way to the cargo area underneath to check out what we could.

"Chameleon everything looks clear these are just some clothing and undergarments." Zach said as we opened some crates.

"Wait let me check something" I started measuring the width of the cargo area and something wasn't right "Cyborg how long and wide should the cargo area be?" I asked

"Close to 100 feet long why?"

"Becomes measuring this i can see that were close to 15 feet short." Zach did a quick scan and noticed as well.

"Over here" Zach called as he noticed a small handle and crack at the end. He got out his switch blade and neatly opened the small lock. We stepped in and closed the door and left a small portion to get out. There were at least 50 crates in here.

"We have to open one and seen what were dealing with" I told zach quietly

"Okay but we have to be careful there could be bombs that could detonate if open it the wrong way or to wide." He said as he opened the lid carefully as we peeked inside. I gasped when i saw all that money.

"There's millions in this crate alone" Zach said as he pulled out a stack of $100 bills and a shocked expression came across his face as he looked down at what was at the bottoms of stacks of bills. I looked to see a bomb that wasn't started, yet.

"Come on we have to get out of here quick." I said as we head for the exit. But it was too late the boat had started.

"Peacock and Dream boy are in pursuit" Came from Macey as the roar of the jet skis sped up.

"Duchess and muscles are fast approaching you location" Bex said

"Cyborg and computerwiz are alerting near by CIA choppers to stay on the look out" Liz said

"Keep on that me and Shadow are heading towards Duchess and Muscles." I told them all

"Cyborg and computerwiz are on top of you all in the disguised private jet." Liz informed us all

"Okay Shadow and Chameleon head towards Duchess and Muscles, they will take you to Peacock and Dream boy at the end of the ship and CIA choppers will be surrounding the ship, enable the bombs so they cannot go off." jonas ordered

Zach threw in a ball that looked to be and ordinary tennis ball, but was actually a special ball that stopped any bomb from detonating before started.

We quickly ran to the stern (the back of the ship) and spotted Bex and Grant

"Come on guys we really have to get going" Grant said as he strapped Zach in Bex was about to strap me in when we heard guns being loaded behind us.

"GO NOW!" I shouted to them to dived

"Cam–" Zach shouted as grant pulled back and dived

"Come on Cam"

"Bex, just go!" and pushed her off to dive "NO" I heard her shout

"Well well well, little Cammie Morgan"

I heard the voice that once terrified me in my childhood. But now i'm here to get back for my parents

"Get her in the other boat we don't have much time"

"Why don't you just kill me now to save your time." I dared her

"Now where would be the fun of torturing you go?" She asked teasingly as she smiled

All of a sudden 50 black figures jumped at me, I fought as hard as I could, but before i could get to the last of my attackers I felt a needle strike my neck and instantly felt drowsy

"Never let a man handle a woman's job" said the dark voice in my ear. Then I blacked out.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY and infinity times more. At first it was work then family crap then friends crap and then i got lazy i'm sooo sorry i hope to publish again soon ! 3 lot of love to those who stayed and waited for me!**


	15. Chapter 15

ZPOV

I was so pissed off at Grant. If that mother fucker could have waited longer i could have grabbed her and taken her away from that place. I was currently pacing up and down as Jonas and Liz were trying to find _My_ Cammie.

"Zach man calm down. We'll get her back" Jason tried to persuade.

"How the fuck can I calm down? My Cammie is out there in the hands of an unknown murder that is level 9 classified and we are only in the 7 level." I shouted.

"Zach I'm sorry. But we had t get out of there and the rope could only hold us both. She wouldn't have come down easily" Grant apologized, but i was to angry to listen or care.

"I don't care if it wouldn't have been easy to get down. I just wanted her out of there" I said through clenched teeth.

"The girls are working on it. They said that a tracker was placed in each of them, that is impossible to get rid of." Jason said.

"You never know, they could detect it anywhere on her body." I said just trying not to imagine the horrible things they would do to her.

"Good thing it's not ON her" Grant said

"What do you me? If it's not on her then whe–" I was suddenly cut off in mid thought trying to figure out where that tracker would be

"They each swallowed a tracker that Liz had made that was could not digest." Jonas said coming into the room.

"Jonas thank god. What do you have so far." I practically begged.

"They had taken her into an escape route that was in the boat, and they escaped under a private yacht that we have no info on. It is completely private." He said "But because of the tracker we can see that the yacht is heading East, but we don't know where it's heading. All we can do now is follow."

"Okay so what are we waiting for let rent a yacht and head out" I said in the excitment that i could get my Cammie back as soon as possible and hurt anyone that had so much as a finger on her.

"Yah Macey and Bex are doing that right now, and Liz if finalizing that with the CIA, they aren't too happy that this mission is being delayed"

"Well too fucking bad, We aren't going home until I get my girl safe and sound." I yelled enraged.

"Don't worry Bex basically told them to fuck off." Grant said laughing

"Okay boys all the clothes are on the yacht, and it is waiting for us at the docks" Macey said

"Come on we don't have all day, The cabs are outside" Bex said getting off her phone

As soon as we got outside there was a large van outside and the driver got out to greet us "Hello there, i am to escort you people to the docks" said a familiar voice

Oh fucking great just what we needed i thought as the girls grinned

CPOV

I felt so groggy as i woke up. Ugh where am i and why and i tied to a chair. If this if Zach's trick I'm going to kill him. Or if this is the girls trying to get me to try something new with my make up or hair again the I'm going to kill _them._

Then all the memories from just a few hours ago bombarded my head all at once. "Ugh" I groaned as my head started throbbing.

"Well, well Cammie look how you've grown" A voice mocked me "Last ime i saw you, you were a wee little thing and now just look at you"

"What do you want? You already took my parents from me, what more do you want from me?" I asked just wanting to end it all now before it got any worse.

"Don't worry darlin' you'll find out soon enough." She said as she walked out of the room and two enormous men walked in.

"Well, well look at this pretty little thing" The first man said as he moved behind me and started running his hand through my hair.

"Hands off, Hawks 's not meant for you." said the second man to the man behind me supposedly named Hawks eye

"Don't worry tigers eye I got this one. But i will miss her pretty scent." Hawks eye said as he moved in closer to me and sniffing my hair. _Ewwww_

"Come on she's in room 4"

They said as they carried my tied up body into the new room. I tried as hard as I could to fight out of the ropes AND chains they had tied me in, but it was hard these people were through with this shit. Probably knew who they were messing with.

"Enjoy the film" Hawks eye purred in my ear as i tried to pull away from him.

"Open that little mouth of your" tigers eye said as he tried to force a pill in my mouth. I squirmed to my fullest but nothing he still got it in my mouth. I was planning on spitting it out but as soon as it hit my tongue it dissolved immediately and went down my throat as i tried to stop it.

"Theres a good girl" cooed hawks eye as her stroked my hair and then my eyes were wide open and my head was strapped so it was facing forward to a screen, and then a count down to some sort of film started, as they exited the room.

Then i started hearing a women scream. "No no leave Cammie, Don't hurt her." I instantly knew the person screaming. Her beautiful face had scratches and bruises all over them and her eyes that used to hold the most happiest memories were filled with pain, and then a man appeared and looked to be in worse condition then my mom.

"Daddy" I whispered.

"Matt" My mom screamed and ran over to the man as he coughed "It's okay Rach, I'm okay." I barely got out. "They won't hurt her she's safe"

"How do you know that" Exclaimed a man in the background "I could bring her here at any moment to view he wonderful parents death, How would you like that?" He exclaimed

"You will do no such thing. Leave our daughter out of this!" mom exclaimed and then a knife was plunged into her gut. I tried not to look, I wanted so badly to block out her screams and look way. But i couldn't I would do anything to look away from viewing my parents death.

Mom coughed as dad screamed for her to hold on and not to give up, and to just keep thinking of me. "Matt if i don't get out of this make sure Cammie knows how much i love her. I would do anything to hold her once more and tell her myself but I can't" she said looking out of it, as she looked at nothing in particular. I saw blood splatter on to the wall in my peripheral vision i saw the same splatter on the wall behind the screen.

This was it this was the room that my parent were killed in. I screen was still playing as my mom was pulled out of my dad's arms and the man exclaimed "Tell us Rachel, Tell us what we want to know"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't lie bitch, those in your level are the only ones who know how to get into the CIA main frame, Tell me or you'll never see another day"

"Do what you have to do I will never betray the CIA" Mom coughed out

The man pushed a button in his hand and my moms body began to have a spasm attack, as my dad screamed to make it stop and tried to run over to her, but was held back by 3 guys. He tried to fight them off but they could anticipate every move and defend themselves to his attacks.

By the time mom's body stopped shaking, it just stopped moving at all, her breaths were long and shaky as it cried for the air, but10 second later it just stopped all together.

Dad was heartbroken as he held he body and cried. The men behind him laughed as they approached him. Before i knew it they were all pounding on him. But he didn't make a sound as he took their beatings and then i heard two gunshots and saw more blood splatter to the slash beside the slash from before and the camera focused on dad as there were two gunshots to the chest as he fell backwards and reached for my moms hand, and closed his eyes forever. The screen went blank and was pulled up to the ceiling and the lights came one, and there i could see the small piece of them on the wall. The blood that ran through my veins, and then everything went black.

**Please Please Please review! I need to know what you think. The more reviews the sooner i'll post**


	16. Chapter 16

Zpov

* * *

><p>We had followed the yacht to some private island in the middle of no where. We found a blue print of the island and of the building on it it, that took forever but we finally found it. It was decided that jonas and liz would stay here and guide us through everything while the rest f us head out to find Cammie and bring her back to me.<p>

"Zach, get ready. We leave in 10" yelled Andrew from outside the door.

We all strapped up with a load of nappotine's and had guns planted on us almost everywhere. The guys were dressed in casual black dress pants and black shirts while the girls were all wearing tight form fitting cat suits.

"Alright, Grant and Bex take the back entrance, Zach take the roof,there a window that leads to the entrance of the prisoner area, you'll be able to find Cammie there. Macey and Jason there underwater root that look like it could lead somewhere and Andrew take the side entrance, it's mostly clear only a few guards there" Jonas instructed

"Okay guys this is going to be tricky, the building is loaded with tons of weapons and these guys are highly trained, don't take them granted" Liz warned

"Yeah yeah we'll be fine" Macey said

"Yeah lets go kick some butt and get our sister back" Bex encouraged.

"Okay as soon as you get there, Andrew head for the center of the building, that where the control panel is and you'll be the closets to it the rest will cover ou and take out any one who tries to come near you if the alarm should ring. Zach you just get Cammie and get out. "

"Alright lets do this" Grant supplied

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

I got to the roof entrance pretty easily, it was easy to find the sky window Lix was talking about. It was in the far side of the building where the sun would hardly shine. As i peered down I could hardly make out any figure down there.

"Careful Shadow, you've got company down there" Jonas warned

"K, they should be leaving soon, they just dragged another prisoner down there, it's not Cammie, she's still far from where you are." Liz said

"Ok this is your chance get down there and be quiet, the gaurds aren't far enough not to hear you." Jonas said

"Alright i'm going in"

I cut a small chunk of the pexi-glass, large enough for me to fit through, and placed it beside me. I slowly and silently dropped down, careful not to disturb the figure beside me or attract any unwanted attention.

"Okay shadow, head straight and there a hallway just left of when you get out, Cammie's in the far door of that hallway" Liz said

I quickly followed her directions. when i got to the door and the okay from liz saying that this was the door i quickly open the door and noticed it was unlocked, this wasn't right.

I opened the door to a tall dark figure waiting patiently.

"Ah, Zachary we were waiting for you what took you so long?" A medium built man said, i could take him. But he wasn't who i was looking at, it was the small broken women curled up into a ball by his feet. "Yes, quiet a bitch you have here, as silent as a mouse, she hardly says as much as her parents did" he said nudging Cammie with his toe and she whimpered.

I quickly lunged for him but found myself thrown against the wall. What the fuck?

the man began to laugh quietly to himself "Is that the best you can do? My, my, your little girlfriend has more fight in her then you do"

"You have no idea" I said while going for him again. I through all my hard punches i could at him and he caught a few of them, while dodging the rest. I finally landed a hard kick in his chest that got him down. "Had enough old man" I taunted

"Bring it sonny" He replied, as he came at me with flying kicks and fist. I dodged them all neatly and grabbed his fist and flipped him over. He was about to cry out, but i was quck to silent him as i placed 3 nappotine patches over him. I guess that was a bit of an over dose.

I quickly rushed to Cammie. "Cammie, baby , can you hear me?" I quietly cooed, she didn't reply i had to get her out quick. "sweetheart i'm going to lift you okay?" again no reply. I gently picked her up and head to the roof that i departed from.

"Shadow, everyone is getting out the bomb is in place, whats your eta?" Jason asked

"I have cammie i'm just getting her strapped in and were getting out?" i replied

"Ok hurry were going to set off the bomb, give us th go ahead when your off the roof"

"Okay were on top of the– oh shit" I said

"What, what is it?" liz asked frantic

"Well we have company" I said looking at the 20 or so figures standing before me.

"Bex and Grant are on there way to you there the closets"

Just as he said said Bex and Grant flanked to my side. "Finally some action" Bex said enthusiastically. "Are you okay with cammie or should i take her"

"I have her" i said tightening my grip on Cammie, no way was someone going to take her away from me when i just got her back

"Kk suit yourself, gentleman lets get our freak on" Bex said a she lunged for four guys, and Grant went for two.

I was mainly using my legs and kicking my way through the guys near me or coming at us. Just then all of the guys went down. I stood and saw Macey hold up some nappotine stickers

"Mace what the hell i was just getting into it" Bex said outraged

"Oh calm down Gina Carano, you'll get another chance, right now we gotta head out before this place blows" Macey said

Bex pouted as we all made our way out and to the yacht. We all got out and Liz quickly pushed the self-distruct button as we got in to the yacht. "Alright Jason, and Jonas follow me we'll take care of Cammie" Liz instructed.

It was a painful waiting for them, It was nearly 3 hours. Liz finally emerged "She's gonna be a while, i don't know what happend but she seems fine but it looks like something just broke her mentally, other than a few scratches and bruises here and there everything looks fine." Liz said.

"K thanks liz" I said as i hurried inside and held Cammies hand.

"Hey" I said to her sleeping form "You scared me there. I wish you were here right now, i know your working through some things right now, and thats okay you can take as long as you need, just as long as you come back to me. You will come back to me right cam?" i asked her quietly but got no response "Its okay you take your time i will be here when you ready?" I said quietly kissing her forehead and resting my head oh her mattress, and whispering what happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i know its been a while but a lot of shit is going on right now. I'll try and update more often, and it might effecting my writing but please enjoy. And thank you for all the reviews they really help me a lot, and don't worry about cammie's parents' ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

_Where am I?_

_Where am i?_

_Where am I?_

The question kept echoing in my head. What's going on? Ugh I feel like I'm drifting away. Everything is getting brighter until I can't see anything. Two figures seemed to coming close.

"Cammie" one of the voices called out to me. It sounded like it was coming out to me from a distance. "Sweetheart" It called out again.

"Come to daddy, baby" A masculine voice called. _Daddy._

I blinked rapidly until i could see the figures clearly. Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad. The more i said it, it still didn't seem to make sense. The light finally gave me a better view of them. It was them, more beautiful than the picture. More vivid than my memories. It was them. I acted on instinct and quickly wrapped my arms around them both, it was like i was the little girl once again. I cried out in happiness and relief.

"Mom, Dad, I've missed you so much." I cried out in hysterics. My dad quickly wrapped me in ne of his safe hugs, where i knew nothing and no one cod get to me.

"We know sweety, and we've missed you even more. But right now it's not about that. We came to tell you that your search for what you really want has not ended yet, you can still achieve it." Mom said.

"But the only thing i really want in this whole world is you." i said confused.

"We know, baby. Thats why you can't give up" Dad replied

"What? But i saw the video" i replied.

"Don't let those people fool you. We have to go back know, it wasn't safe to come back, but we had to get this done, we had to tell you that. Look for us where we had our last happy memory, looking at the last picture taken." Mom said as they began to back away.

"No, come back. Come back" but it was too late they were gone

The last thing i heard was "We love so much baby, come find mommy and daddy, come to us."

At this point i was running in complete darkness. I was trying to find out were i last heard the voice and ran towards it. I appeared in a field out of no where and i saw a tall handsome figure. "Dad, is that you?"

The figure turned around I was captivated by the most gorgeous green eyes. "Zach" i sighed out and let and gentle smile grace my lips.

"I've been waiting for you Gallagher girl. But i can"t keep waiting for you, love. You have to come back to me." Zach breathed out

"What? I'm here" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt like I was home again.

Zach spoke from somewhere again. "Come back to me." The word echoed in my mind until everything was dark and nothing and no one could be seen. I was alone. The word were long gone and i sat there alone and crying. I brought my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them as i cried.

I heard the sound of three laughs. I looked up, and saw my sisters looking at me with concern. We were on the beach and all in our bikinis.

"Hey girl, what gotten you down?" macey said

"Yeah, and whose arse do i get to kick?" obviously bex

"Cam, sweetie are you alright?" my ever do kind Lix.

"I missed you guys." i said

"Where always with you girl. Sista's for life." Macey replied.

"What's gotten to you?" Lix asked

"I know she needs to loosen up. Come on Cam lets spar." Bex said in a hopeful and cheerful voice. This just caused us all to crack up and Bex to frown and pout. Come on lets go run into the water. We all grabbed hold of each others hands and started running into the water. All of a sudden i couldn't hear their laughter, or feel their hands. I was looking around and saw no one.

_Whats going on?_

_I don't want to be alone._

_I don't want to be alone._

_I don't want to be alone._

Z POV

Cammie started mumbling something i couldn't make out.

"Cam, sweetheart, wake up" Her eyes started to flutter and a gentle smile graced her lips. Her damn irresistible, gorgeous, plump lips. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You've kept us waiting,love?"

She tried to talk but started coughing. I started rubbing her back and gave her some water. "There you go"

"Zack" she croaked out. She started to curl her finger indicating that she want me to bend down. She placed a longing and sweet kiss on my lips. "Hi" she said

I just chuckled "What was that for?"

"For being here when I woke up?"

"I'll always be here for you." I said as i place gentle kisses on her neck

"Hmm" she moaned. "Hey where is everybody?"

"There out in the waiting room, I just wanted to keep you to myself for a while." I replied from the safety of my neck.

"Go get them"

"Hmmmm, Five more minuets" Zach said like a 5 year old trying to convince a mother to let them sleep in.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

* * *

><p>"Your really okay, cam?" Liz asked again frantically.<p>

"Yes Liz, for the hundredth time I'm fine" I assured her AGAIN.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked thrusting her finger in my face.

"5,000. Now stop" I said sarcastically trying to get her to stop.

"Jonas control your woman" Jason said from somewhere beside me.

"What'd you just say?" Bex asked appalled by his words.

"Calm down Bex he's an idiot" Macey assured her

"Am not" Jason protested

"If you wanna dig yourself a bigger hole, keep talking" Macey hissed at him

"Excuse me, but could you try and keep your voices down, we have other patients to take care of and your loud voices aren't helping" A nurse stormed in furious with their little display

"uh guys its late I think you all should get some sleep I get to go home tomorrow night but I have to prepare for the tests tomorrow." I gently urged them to get out.

"But cam we can stay up all night" Bex played out

"No no get out I want to have some time alone with my girlfriend before you all drive her all mad." Zach said pushing them all out the door. He came back to me and sat on the chair while holding my hand. And laid his head down next to it.

"Zach?" I asked

"Hmm?" he replied not lifting his head.

"Can you sleep you here with me?"

That got his attention. He lifted his head and looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You know I'd loved to but I can't."

"Please" I pouted while batting my eyes

"Ugh baby, please don't do that you know I can resist those eyes" I knew I was breaking down whatever wall was there

"Please I just want you to hold me" Inside every woman is a girl just needing someone there to hold her and make her feel safe. That got his attention and got him up in a second. I felt safe in his arms.

"Zach? If I ask you something would you help me."

"With anything and everything" was his sweet reply. Maybe I'll ask him when he's awake.

**MORNING**

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

Waking with cammie in my arms was like waking up on cloud nine, even with the uncomfortable beds of the hospital.

I watched as her eyes stared to twitch and a gentle smile formed her sweet lips. I bent down to place a small chaste kiss on them. Her hand came up and threaded them into my hair. Mmmm this is a great way to wake up.

"Morning" I whispered

"Morning" she said with a smile she seemed hesitant about something "umm do you remember yesterday night?"

"Faintly"

"Umm, you see I had this dream while I was knocked out and I kind of need help cause I think there was something that could help me find my parents" she said

"Cam those could just be the meds talking" when I said that I could see the hurt flash in her eyes so I quickly rewound to my last phrase. "But if you feel in your heart that this is what you want to do, all you have to do is ask." that got her to smile a little

"Its fine I'm sure you have better stuff to do and important people to see" she said while turning away from me.

I gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was facing me. "There is nowhere better then to be here with you and no one more important then the women holding my heart" I said while looking into her eyes.

That got her to melt, I was never that good with words while dealing with women, just a few pick up line, but with Cammie it all just came out, and I knew she wouldn't judge me but just accept me, and in turn it would make her feel good.

"I need to go back to my old home to look through some important stuff but I need someone there, will you be that someone…" she asked with those eyes like I could ever say no

Before I could answer 6 annoying figures burst through the door, "Better make that somebodies," A loud British voice exclaimed

"Yeah cam we've through tons of missions together how could you not ask us?" liz said sounding hurt

"I didn't want to bother you and I kind of thought you would be annoyed by this by now…" Cammie said while sitting up

"Were sisters we help each other through anything and everything, and you would be no different if one of us were in your position. Plus, we have to deal with Bex's drama 24/7 and you think we'd be annoyed by you." Macey said

"Oi! What drama are you talking about, okay maybe I have a temper and a loud mouth and okay I see your point" Bex said shutting up after thinking through her phrase.

"Hey man, where our boy goes and our women go we go." Grant obnoxious reply came after Bex's

"I'm in" Jason said

"Me too" Jonas had said while looking at Cam with a gentle look "If you don't mind?" Jonas always the polite one

"Thanks Jonas" Cammie said gently

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I felt so loved and happy that I had a great family and support system to help me. I know I would get nowhere without them all. I needed Bex's strength and the power she had over Grant to keep him in check. I needed Liz's intelligence and gentle personality to help through all this, and I needed Macey's calm and cool personality to keep her connections and us all in check to get us where we needed. But I'm also missing another important family member to help us through all this I needed Andrew.

**I know I'm bad and all y'all have the right to hate me, but I've been going through a lot and I'm trying to keep up to date. I will try and update sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, i was finally let out of the hospital. The nurses were more than happy to get rid of Bex. I had the love and the support of most of my friends. I just needed that one person to make the mission successful. We had all ordered a leave of absence until this mission was complete. To which the chief was displeased about, seeing as all the top spies would be unavailable. Liz and Jonas had gotten all the technical supplies needed and set up the supplies in our hide out and SUV, which looked small from the outside but the inside held more than previously thought. Bex and Grant were getting all the essential training and techniques needed for the mission. Macey and Jason were busy getting properly introduced to the latest gadgets and essentials that would be needed. I was still working on getting a hold of Andrew, much to Zach's dismay, but he was there for me when it all went down, it only seems fair that he should be there when I finally start on this long waited journey to finding some information and possibly finding my parents. But every time I called him i only got his voice mail.

Zach was helping me mentally prepare for this mission. One where i can't get my hopes to high. I was just getting anxious by the fact that i was going back to my old house. The one that had tainted all my dreams, and ruined all my childhood memories.

"Sweetheart, please come back to bed." We were currently at my apartment having only 3 days to prepare. I was currently standing and looking outside my bedroom window. Zach came up and stood behind me while wrapping his arms tightly around me. This gave me some sort of safety.

"I will in just a minute" I sighed while burrowing myself deeper into his arms. Zach sighed as well and tightened his arms, and placed slow gentle kisses along my neck down to the spaghetti straps of my night gown and then back up.

"You know i can' sleep until i have you in my arms" Zach whispered along my neck as i lulled my head to the side. "Come on" he lead me back to the bed. I laid down closed my eyes trying to clear my head of all thoughts. Zach just held me and didn't question anything.

The next morning, we started packing up everything in the 2 cars we were taking, Bex was driving the SUV, which Grant wasn't to pleased to hear about, while Jonas and Liz rode in the back to make sure their machines were alright. Jason and Macey were taking the new mercedes car that hasn't even gone out on the market, it is so sleek and stylish i was sort of jealous. But Zach and I were taking the motorcycle and were planning on meeting everybody for breakfast in a couple of hours.

"Hop on Gallgher girl" Zach said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah" I said, my voice stating that i was in no mood for games at this moment.

"Hey" He said, as he tipped my chin up and and placed a gentle kiss on them. "Everything will be alright" he whispered lightly against my lips, while i just nodded. We all said our good byes and were off to the safe house.

A few hours later

We had all reached the safe house and immediately started planning.

"Alright cams, what do we need to look for when we get to your ol' place" Bex asked.

"We need to look the last picture taken, so that should be the one of my dad throwing me up in his arms, when i was 6" i said with no emotion.

"Okay one you get the photo bring it back here and me and Liz will take closer looks and blow up the pic." Jonas had said

"Come on" Macey said as we as Bex grant, Macey and Jason climbed into the mercedes and me and Zach climbed the motorcycle.

It only took 10 minutes to get there, but the minuets felt like seconds ticking by. I immediately recognized the front porch, suddenly the memories were vigorously coming back to me. The times that I would get mad at my parents and would sit outside and mom and dad would cheer me up. That was the incident that set it all off. After dad cheered me up that was when he threw me up and caught me. Mom took us to the backyard we all had some lemonade and that was were it all went down. I started feeling woozy, and Grant just caught my my elbow.

"You alright?" he gently asked

I just nodded my head while looking down.

"Don't worry cam were all hear for you" He said gently and brought into a soft bone crushing hug. "Come one, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." He said as he lead me to the front door.

I gently walked to the from door and brought out my key. As i opened the door it was all over whelming, the look of it all, the smell, the sound, the memories over riding my brain. I felt arms wrap around me. "Come back to me" a gentle voice repeated gently in my ear. I found myself back in back in Zach's arms.

"Lets just get this done." I said, as I made my way upstairs to my parents old bedroom the old dresser was where we kept the camera. i let out a little laugh.

"What's up cam?" Macey said, as she and Bex joined me upstairs.

"I remember that this was the reason i got mad at my parents and sat on the porch in the first place" I let out a little laugh "I got mad because i wanted to play with the camera and mom didn't want me to touch it since it cost a lot of money, but i snuck in and tried to take it. Mom promised me that she would teach me today how to use it." I gently told them as some tear escaped my eyes. "I always tried to escape this place in my mind, I think i was just trying to escape closure, but this actually helps. Seeing everything again, watching my old childhood memories I kind wish i did this sooner." I said as more tears escaped, and Macey and Bex hugged me tight.

I looked out the window and saw Zach just walking out, he looked up and saw me and gave me a gentle smile and I smiled back. I felt bad at the way I've been treating everybody even though this was all my idea. I would need to do something to make it up to them.

"Cam do you remember which picture it was?" Macey asked

"Yeah, but I'm just going to take all the albums and the box" I replied, as I took the possessions in the drawer. "Lets get going"

We all made our way back to the safe house, I immedately gave the picture to Jonas and ran to Liz to give her and apologetic hug. I know she was hurt because she always wants to make things better but she couldn't and she thought i was pushing her away from me because of that. Liz just hugged me back and immediately all was forgiven.

Jonas was already on his laptop looking at the picture he scanned on there. "Hey cam you might want to look at this" He called over to me and the whole group followed standing behind me while i sat on the chair with Jonas to my right and Zach to my left.

"Alright see here" He said pointing to a black car that was parked but showed two figures in the front. "Now watch as I zoom in" he said as the camera drew into the the two figures, 1 of them i recognized as the crazy lady, but the other got my blood boiling and my heart thumping loudly.

"Is that...?"

"Solomon"

**DKM, i know this is long over due but i got it. Things in my life are starting to clear up, so i might be able to post sooner rather than later so please enjoy products responsibly. XOXOXOX 3**

**Indian Gallaghergirl**


	20. Chapter 20

All hell was about to break lose. Joe f***ing Solomon. The man whose shoulder i cried on. The man who was there for me. The only person I though was left in this world who was remotely related to me. The only family i thought i had left, was the man who had caused all this pain.

Currently i was in the gym using the punching bag as the temporary replacement of Joe Solomon's body. I was picturing all the terrible thing i'd love to do to him the next time i see him. I had been down here for 2 and a half hours. Everyone knew it was best to leave me right know. I was rotating from one gym/fighting equipment to another.

"Cam? Sweetie? I think you've had enough" Liz's soft voice called out to me, but i ignored it and kept punching. "I know your hurting, and i can't imagine the pain and hurt your going through. But sweetie we all love you and we think it would be best if you came upstair and took a nice long bath and we talk this all out."

After listening to my gentle friend i thought it was best if i did as she said. They all did come out for me and i should respect that and calmly talk this through.

But i am just so mad!

"Come on baby" Liz came to my side and gently brought me upstairs. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen but i couldn't bring my self to look at their faces. I could just imagine all there pity.

Zach came to my side and wrapped an arm around me. But i just couldn't. I didn't want a pity hug or anything i just didn't want anybody to touch me. I could tell he was upset by my reaction but i couldn't bring myself to look up and care.

"Cam, I ran you a nice warm bath" Macey said. i just nodded and made my way upstairs.

I slid into the bathtub and leaned my head back and let the water drown out everything. There was a knock at the door and Bex entered. "Hey, Hon, i brought you some towels and a change of clothes." She said as she sat on the side of the tub. i just nodded and lulled my head to the opposite side of her. "Babe i know your not feelin' upto it but you need to eat." again i just nodded my head "Okay" she said and then walked out.

Zach came in next carrying a tray of cut up pieces of steak with mashed potato and peas and carrots as well as some water. I made no movement to eat. Zach just sighed and scooped up some mashed potato and brought it to my lips. I looked over at him, he looked at me pleading with his eyes and gave me a gentle smile. I opened my mouth and let him feed me. We just continued on this way.

"I'm sorry" I say to Zach "I didn't mean anything by it".

Zach just looked up at me and gave me a real smile and said "S'okay, take all the time you need." And then carried the tray out and left me to finish up.

I got out of tub and dressed. I made my way to Zach who was sleeping in the bed and made my way in the middle of the bed to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me the safety and comfort i needed in that one hug. "I love you" i hear hime whisper.

I looked up at him, as if he couldn't have said it. I knew i loved him but i couldn't believe that he returned the same feelings. I looked deep into his eyes to see if he actually meant it or said to make me feel better but i saw the truth he did, he truly did, love me "I love you too" I replied while looking into her eyes. He gave me a sweet and gentle kiss, and let the night carry us away.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning sunshine." Zach whisper against my lips.

"Mmm Good morning" i replied "What time is it?"

"7am. Just enough time to enjoy each other 'til everyone else comes and ruins it" Zach chuckled

"Or enough time to make breakfast for everyone" I said smugly and crawled my way out and slipped on my bathrobe.

"Come on Cam, can't we just cuddle and kiss" Zach pouted.

I laughed and made my way out while Zach just grumbled and pulled the blanket over himself.

I made my way out and and made a large breakfast enough for 10 Grants. I heard the jostle of everyone making their way downstairs. "MMM YES THANK YOU CAMMIE" Grant cheered and picked me up and twirled me around while i just laughed.

"Oi do you have any idea what time it is?" Bex grumbled and punched Grant off his chair and sat down while the rest of us laughed. Bex was not a morning person.

"Cammie this looks delicious" Liz said

"And fattening" Said Macey

"Women would you shut it and eat, besides you need to gain a few" Jason said, Big Mistake.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Macey had that bitch face and you knew that shit was about to go down.

"Not this early lets just eat" Jonas said being the voice of reason. "This looks wonderful thanks cam" he said turning to me.

"My pleasure"i replied while i felt two arms wrap around my waist

"Mmm something else looks wonderfully delicious" A husky voice said in my ear. I smacked his hands away.

"Go eat" i ordered

"Yes ma'am" he saluted and dragged me to the table to eat.

"So what the occasion Cam, whats wit all this food?" Grant asked

"Well, its sort of a sorry and thank you gift. It really means a lot you all are here and sorry for my behavior yesterday. I didn't know how to take the new from yesterday."

"Sweetie, thats totally fine we wouldn't expect anything less. Just let us know what you need" Liz said patting my hand.

"Well that was the other thing, i wanted to talk about.I was hoping we could leave soon i really want to confront Joe on this, and see what he knows" I said looking down at my plate

"No worries Cam i can have us packed and out of here in no time." Macey said ready to get up before Jason told her to sit and eat. "don't tell me what to do" Macey barked

"Oh lord not again" Bex complained "Hey cam on our next location can you not put our rooms next to each other."

"Look whose talking who knows what you two were doing in your rooms. It sounded like those fake wrestling matches" Macey snapped.

We all laughed and then all was forgotten.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Liz and Jonas were on the computer finding the location of Joe while Macey was packing and Zach thought i needed break so we sat on the couch with Bex and Grant catching up on what going on in the 'real world' while Bex complained about the truth behind all the cases. "Look at that they think it was a tourist act but it was actually and agent saving three thousand people from getting blown up." she barked out.

"Hey Cam were ready, Liz and Jonas can do the rest of the hacking in the vans." Jason said next to me. i nodded and got up.

We were in the same vehicles as last time. and all of us left the safe house.

"K i tracked Joe down to his lake house, and its not far from here we can head over now or wait til were geared up, your call Cam" Jonas had reported through our ear pieces.

"We go now"

At that everyone sped up and we made our way to Joe Solomon.

**CASA DE SOLOMON**

"You guys wait out here, this is personal" I ordered

"Your sure about this" Liz said

"Yeah i just need to ask a few questions."

I made my way inside and didn't even bother to knock. I made my way to the living room where Joe was reclined over a fire while going through some cases. He didn't even bother to look up at me

"What can I help you with?" he asked casually

"I want to know where my parents are being kept"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"I think you do. I think this was all apart of your plan. Now tell me before i blow your head off" I said itching towards my gun.

"You and what army, take a look outside."

I did as he commanded and witnessed all my friends fighting the battle of their lives. "Theres no fighting this Cam its over" and then i felt something launch to my chest and i felt to the ground and let the darkness take over.

**ALMOST DONE. FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.**


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

_Ugh, What did i eat?_ My mouth had some awful taste. My head was pounding. I tried to reach up to ease it some how, then i felt my arms being bound behind my back. _Ugh, great. What situation is this? _Then it all came back. Joe. Bex. Liz. Macey. Grant. Jason. Jonas. Zach. Oh my God.

I looked up to meet complete darkness. Then a bulb started to flicker above my head. I looked up to see a figure enter. _Joe._

"Hello, Cameron"

"Ugh, What do you want? Where is everybody?"

"Just you and me. We left them all back where they were. We fully scanned your body for any tracers. So there is no way to get to you, and threw your tracers in an island near Jamaica."

"We gave an injection of a partially mentally paralyzing, so you wont have much fight in you."

"Wonderful." i replied with no interest. "What exactly do you want from me? You can get into the CIA and get all the information you need."

"Where is the necklace?"

"What? What necklace?"

"The one your _mother_ gave"

The necklace was hidden in my hair. The string was matched with the gold strands of my hair and the pendant is near the neck but still hidden in a way that could never be seen.

"I don't remember it's probably back in my apartment."

"We've been through the entire thing and it's not there. Now," He pressed something and instantly i felt the rope on my hands tighten and the ones around my feet it was painful and it just kept on tightening. "where is the necklace?" when i didn't reply i felt immense pains of shock enter my body. "Do you like the new torture products that we've come up with?" The ropes started grinding on my bones. Then it all stopped.

"Hmm well it still has some bugs that need to be taken care of"

I heard his ear piece go off, "That thing was working just fine, what the hell is going on?" the voice demanded.

"Don't worry. We have more equipment. Stronger and better equipment" Joe replied

"Why?" I rasped out between breaths "I came to you hurt and angered. I trusted you. You were best man at my fathers wedding. They trusted you."

Joe bent down and whispered in my ear "Things aren't always as they seem, Cammie"

I looked up and then was met by darkness. "_It will be over soon. Your so close_" something whispered in my ear. It was feminine soft and beautiful.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When i woke up i was in a painfully white room. It was so bright it made my pupils burn. When i closed my eyes they light still came through. "Like the bright room. It play on the pupils, alternate from bright to darkness." A women dressed head to toe in white. She casually sat beside me, she looked gentle, but i knew this was some sort of game they were playing with my mind.

"So sweetness, do you have anything to say?" she said as she brushed my hair back. "Anything to confess, your sins?" _what is she a priest?_

I'm so tired of this. I want to get out.

I heard alarms blaring and a yellow light blinking. Joe entered with 10 men behind them. "They were taken out"

"What?" The women in white yelled. She turned to me, "What did you do?" she exclaimed grabbing my collar. I saw her fingers flinch to her waist.

"She doesn't even know" Joe tried to reason. "Come we have to secure the premises" everyone was filing out "Take our guest to a more suitable room"

I was dragged away and thrown into another room. _Who was taken?_

I heard louder screeching and red alarms. The women came in carrying a desert beagle gun and i knew my end was coming near. I just want this all to end.

"So huh, i guess you got the news some how. Your parents are free." _My parent "_Its too bad you'll never see them_" _She aimed the gun at my head and i closed my eyes waiting for it to be over.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being connected with the back of someones head "Stay away from my niece!" I looked up to see a women that looked soo much like my mother. I almost blurted out, mom.

"I'm sorry. I always have watched out for you." at that moment I couldn't reply. I saw a man enter, but not just any man, Andrew.

"You didn't think you could leave me out could you cams." He said coming over to me. "I've got her Abby" _Abby_ cleared her throat "Agent Cameron" He corrected himself

"Come on lets get out." He picked me up and walked out. Joe came running at us with his sniper.

I clung to Andrew, willing him to run.

"Come on i set i it for 2 mins." Joe said grabbing on to Abby and dashing out the door. "This way" He said leading us out. I was really confused, but right now i was to tired to care. I just blacked out and gave up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

ZPOV (after the fight)

After Cammie went in we were attacked by 50 masked figures. Jonas was busy fighting off the guys on Liz and the others were doing good on their own, but it was too much. I was mentally willing Cam to get out of their. In my peripheral vision i saw cam fall after looking out the window. I tried to get to her but it was no use, there were too many men blocking my way. Joe had escaped with Cammie in his arms.

I fought, but it was no use. More kept on appearing. "Okay enough" I heard a familiar voice call. Andrew appeared in a helicopter. I knew he was bad news.

"what in bloody hell is going on around here?" Bex demanded.

"Calm down i can explain" too late Bex had already given him a good one two.

"Okay now explain"

Andrew was getting up from the ground. "Joe is a triple agent, he was working the coven who had taken Cammie's parents. I knew Cammie was looking for them so i called in a few favors got someone more qualified to help us" he went inside and brought a hot brunette. "This is Abigail Cameron"

"Cameron?"

"Wasn't that..."

"Cam's mothers maiden name"

"So your..." Macey hinted

"Yes Cameron's Aunt. Now we don't have much time we have some people to save."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN THE BATTLE THAT HAD TAKEN PLACE IN ZACH'S POV. IF YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND IT'S ALMOST DONE!**


	22. Chapter 22

ZPOV

"Agent Cameron, I have to secure the jets and get the medical kit ready. I'll be leading the the second helicopter. Meet me when you have got the Morgans, we'll need all the help we can get when they are in our custody" Andrew said as a helicopter approached us

"Alright, we'll be over soon just get to Joe."

"Please hurry. Just listen to her" He said and then he was gone.

"What does he mean? What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked flustered and confused by the turn of events.

"Where is Cammie?" Macey demanded. Thank you someone gets to the point.

"I will explain, but we need to hurry. Please everybody get into the helicopter, everything will be explained" Agent Cameron urging us into the helicopter. I just wanted my Gallagher girl so i went, everyone else followed, i think they all just wanted Cammie back.

"Okay, were in. Now tell us" Bex demanded

"Cammie was taken by a terrorist group we call the COC, Circle of Cavan. They were the one who had taken Cammie's parents years ago. Matt and Rachel were the leaders who were on their case. Before they were taken Rachel had contacted me saying that she had a lead but she was scared since there was proof of double agents in the CIA, she needed people to go in as double agents and join with those who were in the CIA. In the time Joe volunteered to go in with Matt, Rachel could not go because she had Cammie. Joe and Matt were somewhat successful in mission, that was until the leader got her eyes stuck on Joe. At that point we lost Joe. Matt got out and Joe stayed saying that it was for the mission. I was sent in to retrieve him, but it was already too late Joe had given up Matt and Rachel and i was too late to save them." Abby was a little chocked up at this point, but then became angry "We had caught Joe and kept him in containment, I was sent to kill him, but i saw something in him. He was drugged or some sort of brainwashed and i was determined to clean him.

"I told the director of what happened, and we used this to our advantage. Joe felt immensely guilty, so he made it his personal mission to look after Cammie. On the side we worked on this mission. The only way to get back Matt and Rachel was for Joe to go back in. He had contacts that absorbed any chemicals that entered his body. We needed to get the leaders trust so we have long enough to get in get Matt and Rachel and then Joe will get Cammie. Its the only way."

"So what happened? Why is this all coming back?" I asked.

"When Matt was in the COC he stole something and crashed most of the equipment getting out. What he stole was a vital piece for the COC. It was the codes to all of their secrets there is only one, and even if we haven't cracked it yet, they desperately wanted it back. Matt gave the codes to Rachel in a form of a necklace, an don that night Rachel gave it to Cammie and after that all was lost. The machines have been rebuilt, but they need that last piece. Through the years the COC did come after her, but living with the director had its advantages and we took car of the others."

The captain spoke of us getting to our destination. "We are on an Island on the Indian Ocean, The main Island is just across. There are not a lot of guards here. There is a team ready to get Rachel and Matt , but we need a small figure to go in and block getting us from getting detected on the main island. They keep all there systems on this island" I could see why. It was plain and ordinary looking. There was no trace of any civilization what so ever.

At this point we all looked at Liz.

"No, no, no, no. I don't do field work. I strictly sit in my chair and work" Liz said

"Lizzie i would happily go in your place but we need you you. No one but you can do this. Cammie needs you. Please sweetie, lets finish this and go home" Macey pleaded

"Its all up to yo . You can go in or we have to wait another day to get a forensics scientist in" Abby said

Liz took a deep breath "Okay i'll do it"

"Very well. Bex and Macey will go in with you for protection. You stay in between them and run. Zach, Grant, Jason will go in and take down anyone else who could get out a signal to anyone on the other island. Jonas you stay here and communicate with Liz. There are computers on the side you have to accept everything she feeds you and try and keep eyes on out men."

We all nodded. "Okay guys lets kick some butt" Bex said excitedly

We all jumped out of the helicopter and broke off. "The entrance for the girls is north-east of your location about 12 feet. I've already cracked the code so go in, but there 3 guys on the other side.

"The boys go straight and you'll have about 8 guys waiting for you"

We made our way. I could hear grunts of the girls fighting and then Jason and Grant beside me. Me and Grant took down 3 and jason took down the other 2.

"Okay were in the computer room, It will be 5 minutes to get the entire feed through and then shut everything down." Liz said through the com.

"Guys you have 10 men on your tails."

We headed to their direction. I climbed one of the trees and got ready for a surprise attack. Grant and Jason quickly followed on their own trees. I looked at them and counted to 3 and then we jumped. Jason took down 4 and Grant and I got the other 6.

"We have 6 agents getting the Morgans as we speak. They have just reached them but may need you help. Head south west of your location you'll see them"

We headed towards that direction. We saw 4 figures one holding a slim weak man, whose muscles looked that they were once highly defined, and someone who i needed to fear while dating his daughter. Another man was holding a beautiful woman whose beauty was damaged, but not wasted. She looked worse than the man. Both of them were scratched and bleeding horribly. "We have "

All of a sudden we heard the alarms ringing. Oh shit.

"The computer was hot. It was a triggered. All the feeds have gone through, but the other Island has been alerted You guys need to get back, I can finish up and meet you." Liz said

"Thats not an option, get out now everyone." Abby ordered

"But it won't al go through" Liz said

"I don't care, my mission is to get you all out. so get out NOW!"

"Were on our way" Bex said and i could hear the typing cease, and the girls running

"Were heading back now" Grant said

"Hurry we need to get Joe and Cammie. There are already yachts and jets coming to collect the COC members, we need to get Joe and Cammie"

We all reached the helicopter within 2 minutes and set off to the next island. There was smoke coming from the ground. That was not a good sign. Andrew was running towards our helicopter. "We have eyes on them both, but their separate. There is no way Joe could get to her. Orders were given from the leader for Joe to get out of there. Cammie won't make it" Joe said with a sad voice, he looked as if he would cry, if that were not against out protocols.

Screw that I'm getting my girl. I ran out of the copter and followed the clouds of smoke. I ripped my comms unit out as the others shouted their protest. I didn't care, i needed her, i couldn't live with out her. I saw a huge cloud of smoke coming out from behind a tree and i knew that was the entrance. I quickly made my way down and followed the opposite direction that everyone else was following. I saw some stairs leading down, she must be there somewhere. I went down. There was a long dark hallway, this had to be my path. I quickly made my way, and then i heard it a scream of terror and fright. It was definitely the right way. I saw the door that had the screaming coming out and i quickly kicked it down.

"Oh who is this eye candy?" A women said as she held Cammie by her hair. Cammie looked as if she had no fight left in her. She was covered in dirt beaten and bruised badly. I walked forward and was determined to get Cammie, "Uh uh uh, i wouldn't do that Zachary" the women said toying with a dagger, she held it up to Cammie's throat.

"This is all your fault, all you had to do was co-operate, it would've been so easy, we would have taken down the CIA, have control over most of the states and pretty soon take over most of the world. Thats all i ever dreamed of."

"That is one messed up dream" I said furiously.

"Is it dear?" she asked sweetly

"Yes. You have no where to go, its over. Now give me Cammie and this can all be over quick and painless."

"No no i put too much into this. I want my revenge and this is the only way" she said digging the knife into Cammie's throat

"NO!, Stop, take me" i begged, and that stopped her. I had to do something

"Isn't that sweet? He loves you enough to give up his own life" she said talking to Cammie

"No" Cammie cried

"This could work, watching your own lover die in front of your eyes"

"Not gonna happen" I heard 6 voices chime all of them holding up there guns. Liz, Jonas, Jason, Bex, Macey, and Grant all came down for us.

"Well seeing as i'm going to die" she made a move to dig the knife into Cammies throat but 6 guns went off all hitting her in the chest, she was walking backwards and hit the wall, her body falling and leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

I ran full tilt to Cammie, she was breathing and her neck had a small scratch on her neck and she was passed out, i quickly checked her over, the room started to fill with smoke, everyone started to cough

"Come on we have to get out" Grant said.

I grabbed Cammie and we all ran for it. Behind us i could hear the the roof collapsing. "Hurry" Bex said

I ran as fast as i could, running with Cammie in my arms. i could see the exit. Just a few more. We ran as fast as we could. The roof was starting to come down. there was a pile near the door. Everyone started to climb out

"Zach, hand me Cammie," Jason said i did as he said, and climbed out. Finally.

"Thanks Jason" I reached out for her and felt immensely better once she was in my arms.

"Come on lets head back."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We got to the copter and Abby lectured me about how stupid i was but then she thanked me furiously for saving her niece.

We reached the hospital at the CIA and the doctor came out "The Morgans are up and they want to see you." the doctor said talking to Abby.

"Is Cammie up?" Liz asked.

"Yeah but she's a little out of it, you guys can go in two at a time" the doctor said.

I let everybody go ahead of me so i could have the most time with her. Bex and Grant went first, then Macey and Jason, and then finally Liz and Jonas. When it was finally my turn i was both nervous and excited.

I entered but i wasn't sure if she was awake. I walked to her bed said and grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby, we have to stop coming back to this position." i started by chuckling.

"Zach" she said weekly, i guess she was awake

"I'm here baby" i said stroking her cheek

"Love you" she said

and this time without any hesitation i could positively say that i did love her in return. "I love you too sweetie" i knew it was true, everything about her i loved, i would do anything to put a beautiful smile on her face, i want nothing more than to hold her in her times of sorrow and in time of fright, i want to keep her happy, and help her through her hard times, i love her.

"Mmmm k, sleep time, sleep Zach" she said and i just chuckled

"Okay" i said kissing her head

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I POST.**


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

_What is that annoying sound?_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

Hmm is this some new type of alarm clock? My eyes refused to open, but my brain was alert.

It took a while but then I remembered. Mom..., Dad..., the COC... The Ship...Zach...Zach?

"Zach?"

I could here movement around me. "I'm here Cammie" His soothing voice made me ache in a good way. I wanted to open my eyes and confirm that he was here.

"Zach_?"_ I tried to open my eyes, but had no luck. It was like my body refused to get up. I wanted to open my eyes and see him. I felt him hold my hand. I felt warm fingers caress my face, tracing the side of my face.

"Sweetheart, you have to open your beautiful eyes." His warm breath fanned against my face. "You need to come back to me" I liked this side of Zach better, he was sweet and charming so far. "Please."

My eyelids started to flutter open. My vision was blurry at first but then I quickly adjusted my eyes to the person standing over me. His piercing green eyes were sodt and captivated me. "Zach?"

He secured my face within his hands and gave me a soft kiss. My heart monitor was beeping like crazy. "You have to relax. I want to spend a few moments with you before our friends come in."

"What was that Zachy?" Macey called out from behind him. Bex and Liz followed in after.

"Alright enough with the sappy stuff. We need to get the doctor in here. Liz go call him" Bex ordered. Liz quickly left and returned with a doctor, shortly after she left.

"How are you feeling, Cammie?" The doctor asked as he checked my vitals. All I could do was nod. My throat felt horrible.

"Why is she doing that? Why can't she talk?" Liz asked frantically.

"Ms. Sutton please, she has been unconscious for a while now, her throat must be sore we have to make sure she is able to handle water before we give her any." The doctor explained. Liz took a breath and apologized. "Well Ms. Morgan, your looking good so far, just a few bruises, i wold strongly recommend that you take a few days off to heal before doing anything strenuous."

"She will." Zach assured the good doctor, as he helped me sit. "Here drink this." He said while bringing a styrofoam cup up to my lips. I drank it greedily, finishing every last drop that was in the cup. I quickly cleared up my throat.

"Thank you." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Your welcome." Zach said while placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Cammie" Liz's gentle voice called out to me, "There are some people here to see you" She said as the door opened and two familiar face entered.

A man and woman. The women had a few cuts on her face and look malnourished, but her beauty surpassed all of that. She had long dark hair that reached down to her lower back, with bright blues eyes, my eyes. Mom. The man had blond hair, though he too look malnourished, his muscles still looked firmed, just a bit worn out. He had dark brown eyes. Dad. They looked older than I remember, they both had dark circles under their eyes, but we will take take care of it all.

I was taken back to childhood, the one that was snatched away from me when they were taken. "Mommy," i cried out as tears escaped my eyes, the woman's smile lit up her entire face as she nodded. "Daddy" A grin broke out on to his face. They both rushed to me and enveloped me into their arms as they cried.

"Oh Cammie. We've missed you so much" Mom cried into my hair.

"Never again, baby" Dad promised as he wrapped his arms around mom and me.

"How?" I heard myself ask.

"Were sorry, baby. We could not get away, we had tried so many times, and eventually we had no more fight left in us." Dad explained. "But were here now and we're never going to leave you again."

"We have got enough information to put a stop to all the COC's activities current and future. We've got names and locations everything to help the CIA." Mom promised.

"I don't care about that, i've just missed you so much, I'm so happy i have you back." I cried as i wrapped my arms around them. I turned to see all my friends smile at me, i mouthed a quick thank you to them from my parents arms.

Macey was standing there in Jason's arms. Bex was in the same position but with Grant. and shy Lizzie was standing beside Jonas, with his arms on her shoulder. I saw grant shake his head and subtly move Jonas's hand so it was resting on Liz's waist. Jonas just blushed, but Liz looked blissfully happy. Finally the face i've been longing to see,stood off to the side waiting to make his approach. I think he was scared of my daddy, because we all knew that when daddy regained his strength he would go swinging at any man who would approach me. Zach had a small smile on his face and mouthed three words to me 'I love you'.

'I love you too' I replied.

Mom and dad had to return back to their rooms, and then they were to be transported to headquarters to report of what they had gone through the years, and of the information they had collected. Macey, Bex and Liz, decided to head home with Jonas Jason and Grant, I hugged them all and said a quick thank you for everything. Zach climbed in the bed with me and was going to come home with me tomorrow.

We were in the hospital bed, i was lying with my head on Zach's chest, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I was scared that i might actually lose you" Zach whispered.

I leaned on my elbow and reached up to run my hand across his cheek, then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Never" I whispered, "You never will".

We kissed for a while and then things heated up pretty quickly. Zach ran his hand into my hair and pulled my head close. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and i was quick to open and let him enter. His tongue entered my mouth and he ran it all over. His other hand was roaming up and down my body. I wrapped my leg around his waist and wrapped my arms around him. "Cammie," He breathed out

"Mmhm" was all i could offer as a response as my mouth was to busy ravishing his.

"we have to stop" he placated.

"Why?" I whispered as my mouth traveled to his neck and started kissing it.

"Please I want to take you home and treat you properly" He whispered. He is so sweet sometimes.

"Yeah your right"

We fell into a content slumber soon after. I had a feeling things were going to be alright after this.

?POV

I made my way into her hospital room. She was asleep with her arms wrapped around him.

It's been so long since I've held her like that. I wish I could take it all back. But i will make it better and she will be mine again.

This was a promise that i will make sure to keep.

**Don't kill me yet. I know it's been so long and i apologize profusely. Trust me I feel horrible. But good news just a few more chapters then were done, hang in there and please review the more reviews i get the faster i post!**

**Please read & review!**


	24. Chapter 24

ZPOV

When I woke up, Cammie was still asleep. There was a large bouquet of flowers seside her bedside table. Everyone had gone home. Mr and Mrs. Morgan had updated us with the information they had gotten while being held hostage. It was surprisingly a lot of information. I couldn't think of who would have left the flowers. I reached over to read the card, but Cammie stirred when she felt me move. I looked down to see her eyes starting to flutter open. _Shoot._

"Mmhm, good morning Zach" Cammie said in a raspy voice.

"Morning beautiful" I whispered, while leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"What were you doing?" Cammie questioned, while looking around. Her eyes fell upon the bouquet and a gentle smile grazed her face. "Wow these are beautiful. Who did they come from?" she asked as she leaned over to pluck the card from its holder. As she read I watched as her smile dropped into a frown.

"Let me see the card, Cammie" I said reaching for it. She shook her head and held the card close to her chest. "Cammie, let me see the card" I said trying to coax it out of her.

"Its not important" She said trying to reason her way out of it.

"Cammie, this can go two ways" I gently warned her. Cammie knew that there was no point in fighting me on this and handed over the card.

_I was sorry to hear that you got hurt. I hope you feel better soon, and to hear from you soon. Please call me soon._

_Josh xoxo_

_P.S great job with the mission, I knew you could do it._

That little fucker thought he could just worm his way into her life again, while good luck to you buddy. Cammie was mine now and I was not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Its nothing." Cammie said from beside me.

"Are you going to call him?" I asked for my own peace of mind.

"No, there's no point in calling him, when there is nothing to talk about." She reassured me. At that point I let out a sigh of relief. "Why Mr. Goode, were you worried there." she said humorously.

"Shut it' I said before my lips latched themselves of hers. She let out a soft moan as soon as our lips made contact. My smirk just slipped out.

"You better stop smirking if you want this to continue" Cammie warned.

we heard the door open and a voice boom "Alright guys break it up, nobody signed up for free porno." ugh Grant. We heard the sound of Bex's hand making contact with Grant's forehead when we pulled away.

Cammie gave a bright smile to her friends as the girls came and sat on her bed and started their girl talk. I got up and went over to the guys.

"Hey we brought your car over, incase you wanted to drive Cammie home." Jason informed me. I nodded and thanked him.

"Hey Jonas I need a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

"I need you to find out all you can about this guy named Josh, I don't know his last name, but he's connected through Cammie" I told Jonas, Jonas nodded his head and agreed.

"What's up, bro? Is Cammie in danger?" Jason asked slightly concerned. Grant got worried and started cracking his knuckles.

"Not that I know of yet. Josh delivered flowers for her and I just want to see if I have anything to worry about." I explained.

"Aw is that all?" Grant teased.

"Shut it." We went over to join the girls. They stopped talk about their topic as we approached.

"So.. we were thinking of heading out to breakfast?" Liz said discreetly.

Grant and Jason, who always thought with their stomach quickly agreed. Jonas politely agreed, but I looked over at Gallgher Girl who looked up at me hopeful and pleading, I agreed. Anything for _My_ Gallagher Girl.

CPOV (when thee girls entered)

"Aw Cammie did Zach buy you flowers?" Liz gushed.

Well this was going to be awkward. "Umm.. no there from Josh" all movement stopped. Bex who was stroking the flowers, stopped and looked over at me. Macey shot her eyes to me so quickly I thought her head was going to snap. Liz's breath hitched.

"What?" Bex hissed.

"Umm...yeah i woke up this morning and they were just here."

"Cammie have you talked to Zach about your past with Josh." Macey asked.

"I just told him how he and Chase sort of used me."

"Cammie this was different. Your relationship with Josh changed his life, and was the reason for his behavior afterwards." Macey said.

"I know Mace, I was the one who lived through it remember."

"Yeah well we were the ones who helped you through it remember." Bex argued

"I know and I love you guys so much because of it and I will always be thankful." I was not going to argue that they didn't need to, because we all know I wasn't going to survive if they didn't intervene.

"Cammie you need to tell Zach" Liz said.

"I know"

We heard the guys making there way over, and stopped talking. _Real subtle guys. _Thankfully, liz got them distracted and i pleaded with Zach to drop it for now. Thankfully he did and we all headed out as soon as i got dressed in the clothes Macey brought over for me.

We all headed out and then promised to call each other soon to hang out. As Zach drove I could feel his eyes glancing over at me once and a while, but i just starred straight ahead. His hand gripped mine gently, and i turned to look at him and give him a gentle smile.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong right?"

I let out a sigh. "Just give me a little more time, i promise I will tell you everything soon," I pleaded with him.

Zach just nodded and looked ahead.

What was I afraid of? Maybe I should tell him? He would find out anyway right. I turned my head and saw Zach with a deep frown on his face. I knew that i was the reason it was there in the first place, and i wanted to help remove it. It was Zach I love him and he loves me, I have to tell him.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to tell you" I said with assurance and love in my voice. I know i could trust him with this. he won't judge me or hurt me with this. I had to tell him.

"Really?" Zach said hiding his smile. "Theres no pressure, really."

"I know Zach, I trust you. I want to tell you everything about my past the good, the bad and the ugly."

"No part of you could ever be ugly." Zach said sweetly.

"Lets go home and talk while were in bed." I said trying to hide my blush. Zach quickly drove to my house. We parked his car and started our way up.

I changed into my comfortable sweat and tank top and climbed into my big bed with Zach. Zach had his back against the backboard and I nestled my way into his arms They were wrapped securely around me, it's been along time since i've felt this safe.

"When I was at Gallagher Girl, we had to do field work in the city. Josh and his friends thought Gallagher was a pretentious school. Home to the snobs, as they called it. So they made a plan to try and go out with one of the girls and use them for their own amusement. Guess who turn ed out to be the lucky winner. Josh would meet with me in secret and we'd hang out and have fun. He took me out on many dates and treated me well. I eventually started to fall in love with him, and trusted him. He..ah..he was my first." I felt Zach's arm construct around me, pulling me closer to him, when I said that. "Well one day we over heard Zach talking with his buddies about things going great so far, but we didn't hear enough to know what was going on. Liz Hacked into Josh's e-mail after and our worst fear was confirmed. They would talk about me and of how me and josh were together. What was supposed to be magical was all a cheap little game to them" I whispered as angry and hurt tears filled my eyes.

Zach squeezed me to his chest, i rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart. It soothed me. I had to continue. "I ended up confronting Josh, he tried to apologize and told me that he really did love me, and that it was all a mistake. But i refused to listen. In that mean time, we were going through our exams, and on my way back I was 'kidnapped' as a part of my exam. Josh followed and tried to 'save' me. After that Josh knew. He bulldozed his way into our warehouse and tried to save me. We told him everything, and it was either he joined in or lost his memory of everything. He chose to join, because he loved me. He had to give up his friends and family and basically his social life. He didn't know what this job entitled to. Josh was sent to a seperate school. He tried to contact me but I wouldn't answer. After a few years when we were all trained and with Josh's persistent begging, I gave him a second chance. That was my big mistake." This was the hard part.

"After a few years, Josh started to drink. The job hit him hard when he learned about his father's death, that he missed. Josh took it out on me, and when i fought back. He would get worse so i just kept my mouth shut. Then he would shove every now and then. It got worse after a while and i tried to leave but Josh slapped me and told me if he was stuck in this hell hole then so was i. The next day Bex, Liz and, Macey barged into our house and demanded an explanation about my swollen face, they came in during another one of his yelling cessions where i was backed into a corner, and quickly got me out. I would have never left if they didn't come in. I blamed myself as well. I knew it wasn't my fault but in some cases it was. I knew that relationships weren't allowed but i kept mine with Josh anyway, and it cost him his happiness. I haven't heard from him in a long time." I whispered, as my tears started t fall in full force.

"God Cammie i'm so sorry. None of that was your fault, you know that right. He started that stupid game with his friends. He chose this life you didn't chose it for him." he said while trying to console me. "Shh..none of that you hear me, none of it was your fault. He made his bed he can lay in it. Shh."

I calmed down after a bit a tried to fight my tired lids. "I didn't mean to" i whispered as my eye lids started to droop. "There there, love. You didn't do anything. He decide it all himself. Sleep now i'll wake you up in a bit. Your body is still healing. rest now i've got you now, and i'm never letting you go. I love you Cammie"

"I love you too Zach. Thank you for everything"

**Phew! Now that took a lot out of me!**

**Please Please Read and Reiew! the more reviews that faster i update. Enjoys!**


End file.
